Lost in My Memory
by BlueNuffinPegasister
Summary: Cattilac wished she could run away to another world. Her wish comes true when Twilight Sparkle comes and takes Cattilac to Equestria, where her real family is waiting. Cattilac had always hoped her brother would be awesome, and he is. She loves him, but she can't tell anyone in the human world anything about her real family. But how can she live two lives at the same time?
1. Special

Chapter 1: Special

14 year old Cattilac Cord sighed as she counted down the seconds until detention was over. It's not like she did something awful to get sent there. (Although that was usually the case.) All that happened was that her motorcycle broke down half way to Canterlot High. She couldn't leave it there so she had to push it all the way. Now here she was in the detention room with Vice Principal Luna looming over her.

"Mrs. Cord." She said in a cold, rock hard voice. It was a voice that sent a massive shiver down her spine. "Would you please explain why you were two hours late to school this day? Was it one of your 'hilarious' little pranks? Like the time you spray painted the school? Or when you rode your skateboard in the hallway?"

"I don't remember that." Cattilac thought. That kind of thing happened to Cattilac. There was one important thing she never knew about. Her past. Lyra Heartstrings had found her at age 10. The doctors diagnosed her with amnesia. Now here she was, 4 years later, with a new life. One that she couldn't decide if she loved or hated.

Finally she came back to reality. Luna was still carrying on. "Or when you toilet papered Principal Celestia's office!" "Technically that wasn't me." Cattilac muttered. "Can I go know?" Luna looked surprised. "You still haven't told me why you were late." She said. "Because you wouldn't let me. You were too busy talking I didn't get a chance to." Cattilac said through gritted teeth. Before Luna could object she heard herself tell Luna the whole story. "And then I was sent here." Cattilac finished. "I'm surprised at you, Cattilac." Luna said. Cattilac raised an eyebrow. "Well," Luna stammered. "It's just I thought that usually you would make up some excuse or something." "Make up? I don't make stuff up. I always tell the truth. But sometimes I confuse the facts." Cattilac said simply.

"I'd better go." She continued. "My stepmother will be worried if I don't return soon." Then she rushed out of the room before anything could stop her. She didn't even stop when her best friend Lemon Lime called her name.

She ran out to the steps of the school. Cattilac whipped out her phone and called her stepmom, Marshmallow Stitch. She listened to the phone ring for a moment before hearing a voice. It was Wood Star, her stepdad. "Hey Cat." "Hi Dad." Cattilac answered.

Right then she heard clanging pots and pans in the background, a smoke detector going off, and someone yelling. "Uh, hold on a second." Wood said. There was the sound of walking, then a door opening, then all she heard were some cars driving by.

"So what's up?" Her dad asked. "Did you get detention again?" "Well, I didn't mean to. My motorcycle broke down. I was just late. I was wondering if I could have a ride."

He sighed. "I might be a while. Your Mom said we should drop by at her work." Cattilac felt like someone had added another problem to her list. Her mom's work was 30 minutes away. "Ok." She said at last. "Bye."

She hung up and knew who to call next. She had to ask her friend a question that had been on her mind for weeks. She went to her contact list and clicked on Crystal Waters. This was so important that Cattilac just had to FaceTime her. In a few seconds she saw her friend on the screen.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl Cattilac had ever met. She was baby blue with pink hair. Her hair had a midnight blue streak in it. Cattilac was quite envious of her. She was electric purple with electric green hair. It used to be white, but when she dyed it blue something went wrong and her hair turned green.

"What's the sitch?" Crystal asked. "I needed to ask you a question." Cattilac said. "Ok, but first, can I ask you a question?" "Go for it." "What did you do to your hair? Is it usually that messy?" "No. Let's just say it's hard to push a motorized vehicle up a hill and not have your hair looking like this." "Gotcha. What did you wanna ask me?"

Cattilac swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you think I'm special?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Well, you certainly stand out." Crystal joked. "No. I mean like DIFFERENT special. I remember waking up in a doctor's office when I was 10. I saw crown on my bedside table. It was blue with white dots. And there were brown dots in the white dots! I looked down at myself and for a fraction of a second I saw hooves where my hands were, then I saw a bird arm and a lion arm. Then I was me. Next I heard talking outside my door. A voice I had never heard before was saying something like "Tell her about Equestria. Tell her that I'll come back someday." There was a bad pain in my forehead, then I blacked out."

Crystal's eyes were wide. "Maybe you were just seeing and hearing things." "I don't know. It was all too real." "Cattilac!" A voice called. Cattilac stood up. "Bye Crys. I gotta go.""See ya."

A/N This chapter was shorter than I thought. Okay, it was REALLY short. I'm going for an Anastasia kind of thing, where she wakes up one day and can't remember anything. We might get to see Equestria next chapter. It depends on my story ideas. I'm sorry for the stepdad's cruddy name. I was running out of ideas. I'm discontinuing Wait, WHAT!? and this will take its place. Crystal Waters is owned by My Little Pony Princess. Check out her fic The Life of Crystal Waters. She has given me permission to put her in this story. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE STEP PARENTS, LEMON LIME, AND CATTILAC.


	2. Might Be

Lost in My Memory

Chapter 2: Might Be

Cattilac looked at her self in the mirror. She looked at the birthmark on her forehead, right between her eyes. She traced it with her fingers. It was a crown. She heard a woman's voice in her had saying "You were meant to be a princess. This role is for you. Someday you will rule our realms." It wasn't a scary voice. It sounded loving. Loving …like… a mother. Then a boy's voice said "You have to go! There's no time! I can't lose you." "Who's there?" Cattilac called out. There was no answer. Then she heard another voice say "A land filled with ponies of all colors. There were Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi. And three Princesses. But a fourth would soon come." Cattilac screamed so loud it would be heard everywhere in town.

In Equestria, Twilight was sitting in the middle of her friends' thrones, reading a book Celestia had sent her. She saw a pegusus shadow creeping up behind her. "Boo!" a voice said. Twilight rolled her eyes and turned around. "I saw you coming." She said to her husband. "Darn it! How could you tell?" Flash Sentry asked. "I have the binds behind me drawn for a reason." The alicorn replied.

They turned around to see Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich drawing pictures of the drapes. "You know that's not what I mean, right?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I know." Flash said. "So whatcha readin'?" "Just a book Celestia sent." Twilight held up the book for him to see. "Equestrian History for Ancient and All-Powerful Beings" He read aloud. "My own personal copy" Twilight said.

"Sounds like you might find something coco-loco crazy in there!" Pinkie said. "Yeah!" Cheese agreed. "Like how Twilight might go back in time and become Star Swirl the Bearded's student!" "And how you'll have to cover your wings with a brown cape and become Clover the Clever!" All this went on for a while.

"I wish I knew what I was getting into when I invited all my friends and their fiancés over for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight said to herself. "I wish you did too." Flash said. "Have you seen our room?" "Do I want to?" She asked. They walked down to their room. Twilight poked her head in and gasped. Almost everything was turned up-side-down. Even their daughter! "Twyla!" Twilight screeched. The 10 year old screamed as she floated around. Then she laughed. She figured out how to fly.

"I don't even have to use my wings!" she giggled. Twilight growled. "Discord!" She screamed. She use her magic to turn everything right-side-up. But Twyla was still floating. Twyla used her wings to turn the right way. She floated out of the room. "Maybe I'll read in here. After all, there's less noise." Twilight said, sitting down in her mini-library.

"I must be getting off." Flash said in a fake announcer voice. "I have royal guard duty in Canterlot." She laughed as he marched out the door.

Twilight read some more. There was an interesting part about a certain draconneqqus. Apparently his family was royal. There was King Zany, Queen Eris, Lord Discord, and his younger sister, Duchess Scorpio-Eris, who would be the last ruler. She didn't have a human version, unlike everypony else in Equestria. None of the Draconneqquses did. Then one day there was a storm that they survived, but later they all died, except Discord. The Duchess was never found after the storm. There was a rumor that she was transported to an alternate dimension.

Twilight gasped when she read the passage. She sometimes saw Discord sitting in his room, his eyes glazed over. He was saying "She will come back and be the princess of the Chaos Realms. She will be reunited with us, forever." She thought it might have been important, so she ran down the hall and looked at the names on the doors.

The Pies, Dashes, Apples, Draconneqquses.

She knocked on the door. It opened. Screwball stood there, smiling wide. "Hi, Auntie Twilight! Come on in!" she said. "Hi Screwy. Is your dad here?" Twilight said. "He sure is! I'll get him!" The 14 year old turned around. "DAD! TWILIGHT'S HERE!" she screamed.

She poofed out of the room. Discord floated down the stairs. He was in pony form. A gray unicorn stallion with a black mane and a twister Cutie Mark. He still had his antlers and red and yellow eyes.

"Come to forgive me about your room?" He asked. Twilight rolled her eyes. "I wish." She retorted. "I came to show you something I found in one of my books." "Oh please." Discord said. "Of all ponies you would come to me about a book? Let me guess. Stain? Ripped page?" "Your family's history." She pulled out the book and flipped to the page. "Read this." The alicorn said simply.

He just sat there. Tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away. "Very interesting, Twilight." He said, turning away from the mare. "But Discord," The Princess said. "We've found information about the Duchess of Chaos. She might be alive. We have to use our magic to find her." "Doesn't matter." He said. "What?" He spun around, his eyes drilling in to hers. "I said it doesn't matter!" he screamed. "My sister is never coming back, believe me! I've searched for hundreds of years and never found anything! She's dead, Twilight! And it's my fault!" The stallion raced out of the room at a speed that would challenge Rainbow Dash.

Twilight stood there, not knowing what to do. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. It was all too heartbreaking! She knew how it was to lose a sibling. She had missed Shining Armor so much when he left. Then he almost got married to the Queen of the Changelings.

"I need to find somepony that could help me with this." She thought. She galloped out of the room.

Applejack perked up as she heard her door being knocked on. She opened it to find Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy standing there. "Howdy, girls." She said, tipping her hat. She smiled at them until she saw their face expressions. Twilight's eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were tearstained. Rarity seemed a bit shaken up as well, and Fluttershy had her hoof around the Princess of Friendship's neck. "What's happened?" Applejack asked, her smile fading.

"It's Discord." Twilight choked out.

A/N Whew! That was a crazy chapter. I was going to have us come back to Cattilac, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. Originally I was going to stop at 'He ran out of the room at a speed that would challenge RD' but I wanted it to be longer.


	3. Going Back

Lost in My Memory

Chapter 3:

Applejack stood there for a moment, unsure how to respond. If something happened to Discord, wouldn't Fluttershy be the one crying? "Is he..?" Applejack whispered. "Heavens no!" Rarity said. "Then what?" "Come with us." The pegusus said. Twilight put a silent spell on herself to make it look like she hadn't been crying. They came to a set of doors and they opened. "Rainbow! What are you doing in the library?" Applejack asked. Rainbow flew out of her cocoon of books and quickly said "I wasn't doing egghead stuff." "If you would mind leaving us, we are going to have a private meeting." Twilight informed her. "A secret? I so want in!" "Sorry Dashie, but I asked these ponies because they are the most understanding ones." "Come on, Twi! I promise I won't tell anyone!" "Reminds me of a thing Pinkie told me once." Twilight said, chuckling. "I remember it was: Telling a secret can be the fastest way to lose a friend FOOREEVEER!" The purple pony said, holding the word 'forever' longer. "So, can I listen?" Rainbow Dash pleaded. Twilight sighed. "I suppose." She said. "What about Pinkie?" Rainbow asked. "What about her?" Rarity asked. "Can she listen?" the cyan pony said. "I love hearing all the new gossip!" Pinkie Pie said, popping up form a pile of books. "She is smart." Fluttershy pointed out. "All right, and Pinkie too." The alicorn gave in. "So, guys." Twilight said. She insisted they all sit down for… fainting reasons. It was mostly just Fluttershy, but still. "This is about Discord." She proceeded to tell them about what she had read in her book. She told them about Discord, and how he refused to talk about what happened. "And then he ran out of the room." Twilight finished. All was silent for a while, until Pinkie spoke up. "You mean Discord had a sister that might be alive? I told you you'd find something coco-loco crazy in that coco-loco book!" "So, I might have a sister-in-law out there?" Fluttershy said timidly. "You might" Twilight said. "But how can we be sure she's still alive?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I've got it!" the alicorn ran into the throne room, her friends close behind. She ran to a cloaked figure and pulled off its tarp. Underneath was the magic mirror she used to go to the human world when she was about 19. "I haven't used this in ten years, so let's hope it still works. " Twilight said. She pulled the book she and Sunset Shimmer used to communicate with. They had both been so busy that they hadn't written to each other in years. As soon as the book was in place, the portal started to come alive like it had done years ago. "Is Spike coming along?" Rarity asked, looking at Spike, who was sitting on his throne, asleep. "No," Twilight said. "I have to do this on my own." She took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. She landed on the ground but this time she stuck the landing. She looked at her clothes. She was wearing skinny jeans, purple high tops, and a pink shirt. It made her look young again. She had landed outside of Canterlot High, as usual. Twilight needed to talk to someone she knew. Luckily she remembered how to get to Pinkie Pie's house. Ever since the sleepover she had always known. When the adult got there, she rang the doorbell and hoped Pinkie still lived there. The door opened and Cheese Sandwich poked his head out. "Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm here to-""TWILIGHT SPARKLE? The founder of the RAINBOOMS? Pinkie Pie is ALWAYS talking about you!" "Is it for me?" A high voice said. Pinkie Pie caught sight of who was standing there and ran over to them. She tackled Twilight in a big bear hug. "I missed you I missed you! Do you still remember me? Of course you still remember me otherwise you wouldn't have known where I live!" Pinkie let go of her friend. Twilight sized her up. She looked exactly the same except she wasn't wearing shoes, and she had on a pair had on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt that said 'Rainbooms' on it. "Oh, you're looking at this." She looked down at her shirt. "Yeah. We're a world-famous band now. Well, I guess not where you live." Twilight had to smile at that. "I need to talk to you about something really important. Mind if I come in?" she asked. "Of course you can! Come on in!" Twilight looked around. "Doesn't look much different from the last time I visited." She remarked. "You think so? We just got new carpets." Just then her eyes widened. "Come look at this!" she ran down her stairs. Twilight followed. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw two kids. A boy and a girl. "That's my son, Key Lime," she said, gesturing to the boy. "And Kiwi Casserole, my daughter. They're twins." Indeed they were. They were both light green. "Kiwi Casserole?" Twilight questioned. "You need to have me make it for you sometime." Pinkie said. "Kids, this is Twilight." They stopped and looked the adults' direction. "Princes Twilight the Princess of Friendship?" They both said at the same time. "Cool!" they started asking so many questions. "Are you really a pony?" "Do you have TV in Equestria?" 'Do you have any kids?" Twilight answered all of them, and soon she was worn out. "So, what did you want to show me?" she asked. "This!" Pinkie said, pulling out an old notebook. Twilight gasped. Inside were all her attempts at a musical counter spell. "You saved it?" she asked happily. "Hello? Of course I saved it!" 'Pinkie!" Cheese called. "The interview lady's here!" Pinkie groaned. "There was a girl coming to interview me about the band." She explained. Her mood brightened. "Hey, I'll bet she'd love to meet you! After all, you are an honorary member!" Before she could protest, Pinkie grabbed Twilight's wrist and hauled her up the stairs. Twilight sat through the interview. About halfway through the lady asked "So, Miss Twilight, what brings you here to our world?" Twilight almost cried thinking about it. "I came here to get the Duchess of Chaos so my friend doesn't kill himself and I might be here a few days. I need a place to stay, and I was going to ask Pinkie Pie if I could camp out here for a while. My friends are going to be worried if I don't return soon." She said.

A/N Aww, it's so beautiful! She kept it! Plus, world famous band! What's up with that? I don't have much to say here. Just R&amp;R!


	4. Happiness, but Not Quite

Chapter 4: Happiness, but not Quite

Twilight sighed. "Wow" the reporter (whose name was apparently Talking Telegram.) said. "You've got quite a job." "I do." Twilight admitted, slumping down in her chair. "Not to be nosy, but whose the friend?" Pinkie asked her. "It's Discord." She said, remembering how he had run off. "Discord?" Telegram asked. "Is he your boyfriend?" "No. He's Fluttershy's husband." "Fluttershy is married to Big Macintosh!" Pinkie said. "She WAS married to Big Macintosh." Telegram reminded her. "Oh, yeah." Pinkie blushed. "I always forget they're divorced." "Discord doesn't exist in this world." Twilight explained. "I have to do something real quick." She got up and walked downstairs. "Hi, Twilight." Lime asked. "Get tired of all the cameras?" "More than you know." The woman said. She remembered a part in the book that explained what Scorpio looked like in pony form. She hoped she looked like that in this world. "Do you know a girl that's purple with bright green hair and orange eyes that might go to your school?" "Yeah. I've seen her before. She's always in detention." Kiwi said. "She always spray-paints the school and stuff like that. I think her name is Cattilac Corn or something like that." Lime agreed. "We don't really know because she's in 10th grade and we're only in 7th." "Thank you." Twilight said. She remembered getting a bunch of fan mail from a girl named Cattilac Cord. They were sent through Spike and Sunset Shimmer's book. When she went back upstairs the reporters were gone. "Pinkie, can I stay here for a while?" Twilight asked "Of course you can!" Pinkie said "I know exactly what to do for dinner! She said excitedly. She left and called someone, and they talked for a long time. Cheese Sandwich came in. "I going to make my one of a kind pizza for dinner!" he said. "I can't wait!" Twilight answered. He went to the kitchen to start. She decided to play the video game 'The Mane-iac' with the twins. "Ya know, Rainbow Dash and Applejack used to play this all the time." Just then the doorbell rang. "Twilight! It's for you!" Pinkie said with a bit of a giggle in her voice. "What has she planned this time?" Twilight wondered. She walked up and everything was decorated. There was a banner that said 'Congrats!' Then all her friends jumped out and yelled "SURPRSE!" "Is this for me?" Twilight said. "Sure is." Applejack said. "We thought we should through you a surprise party!" "Um, Pinkie, why does the banner say Congrats! on it?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Ugh, stupid party cannon never gets anything right!" Pinkie Pie stormed. "Five years of inventing, and this is what I get?" "It's wonderful." Twilight said. "And look!" Rarity said. "We're all wearing the exact same thing we wore the last time you visited!" She was right. They're pajamas were the same ones. "We're kind of old for sleepovers, but this is a party!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie handed the princess the heart pajamas she wore. She quickly changed and came back out to eat dinner. "Before we start, I have an announcement to make!" Pinkie said. Then, like she had done the last time, she yelled "PIZZA'S HERE!" loudly. Everyone laughed at her joke. Soon they were all pigging out on Cheese Sandwich's pizza.

Everything stopped. For miles, people heard the scream. It was a scream of sadness and anger. Cattilac was backed up against the wall. It was like fear was cutting into her, taking over her body. Something was telling her to kill herself to be with the ones she loved. But she wasn't about to commit suicide. "NEVER!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" then her heart stopped, and she fell to the ground.

A/N Mwa ha ha! I'm so evil! Talking Telegram was based on The Singing Telegram Girl from Clue.


	5. Revealed

Chapter 5: Revealed

Discord sat in a cave on a mountain, still in pony form. He cast a spell that would tell him if his sister was alive. One of the few things he remembered about her was that her screams of anger, pain and sorrow could cause earthquakes and storms all through the space time continuum. He cast a spell that would place horrible thoughts and memories in her mind. He sat there, hoping for one yell. There was a high-pitched sound, making a ripple through the sky. Storm clouds appeared in the sky, but quickly went away. But they were supposed to stay until she was feeling normal. There was one possibility, and that was if… Tears filled Discord's mismatched eyes. His worst nightmare had come true. He had killed his sister. A hole opened in the sky to show her death. And when it opened up every last bit of the sky, she would finally be gone.

Cattilac sat up suddenly in a hospital bed. She looked up to see a doctor holding a defibrillator. "Am I still alive?" She asked, breathless from the shock. "What do you think?" said her 20 year old stepsister, Lemon Drop. "Well, I know you're not dead, so my only options are either I'm alive, or I'm dreaming. Or maybe I'm dreaming WHILE I'm dead!" "You're not dreaming OR dead." said SquidlyO, her other stepsister. She was 16. Cattilac looked up at the doctor. "Can I go now?" she asked. "An hour or so, and you'll be out of here. As long as you're feeling ok." He left the room. The door opened and Marshmallow Stitch walked in. "Where's the doctor?" she asked. The hospital curtain dividing the room in half opened slightly and a head poked out. "Right here. I'm the Doctor." Cattilac cringed. "Sorry, wrong doctor." She said. "Geronimo! I found you!" The Doctor said when he saw Cattilac. "I have seen the future, and I have seen who you are. You are the lost Equestrian princess." he explained. "Okay." Cattilac said. Then her phone rang. "You've got a text message. Text messages are cool." "Can you just be gone, or whatever?" Cattilac asked him. He stuck his head back in his segment. Cattilac pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text.' I herd u almost dyd. r u ok?' It said it was from Lemon Lime. She texted back: Im grate, but they wont let me out of this place.' "So, where is the real doctor?" Marshmallow asked. "He left to do something or whatever." Cattilac explained. The doctor came back into the room carrying a clipboard. "All right, Cattilac. It looks like you're just fine. I guess you were just about to die from fear. Did you see or hear something that scared you? Mostly people die from fear when forgotten memories come back." Cattilac's eyes glazed over. "Forgotten memories?" she whispered. "Yes. Are you ready to go?" "Um… yeah." Cattilac said. All the way home she was thinking about what she had heard. All her life she had waned to uncover her past. Now she wanted nothing to do with it. She was almost killed by fear, and memories had caused that. So, basically her past almost killed her. But her past was also clawing its way to the front of her mind. She didn't want to, but she just had to figure out her past. When she got home she flopped onto her bed and got out her IPod. She turned on the one song that always cheered her up: "Dance On" by The Rainbooms. She looked at the picture of her and her family taken about 3 years ago. She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

Discord was about to go throw himself a pity party when the hole zipped up. A rainbow appeared in its place. Discord changed back to himself and flew up to the rainbow. As he got closer he saw memories in bubbles traveling along. He tried not to cry, as most of them were of his sister. With every new bubble he saw, it became clearer. He had to find his sister. Discord trotted (he changed back to a stallion as not to frighten anypony.) down the streets of Ponyville. "Hi, Discord!" said Derpy, waving happily. He waved back. Two green fillies weaved around his legs and came out to the front of him "HI UNCLE DISCORD!" Kiwi and Lime chimed. Discord half-smiled at them. "Now, what are you two doing?" "We're buying supplies to make our very own party cannons!" Key Lime said. "They'll be able to shoot whatever is loaded into it!" Kiwi added. "Sounds like you two have some work to do." Discord said. They ran off to another store. With no more distractions, he ran to the Everfree Forest. He reached a small hut and knocked softly. Zecora opened the door. "Ah, Discord. You don't come here much. Are you bored?" Discord rolled his eyes."Can you stop talking in rhyme? Or just while I'm here?" the zebra glared at him. "Fine. What do you want?" Discord was unsure how to say it. "Do you know anything about Dark Magic, the Undead, and the Space Time Continuum?" Zecora blinked. "I don't think so," she said. "But I can read your teacup, or in your case, chocolate milk cup." Discord summoned a glass of chocolate milk and drank it, being careful not to drink the glass like he usually did. He finished and handed the cup to Zecora. She studied it carefully before talking. "There is love for your sister, happiness because she is alive, and confusion on how to find her." Zecora had a puzzled look on her face. "You have a sister?" she asked. The stallion sitting across from her blushed lightly. He sighed. "Yes. Now can you help me or not?" "I'm afraid not." Zecora said regretfully. "I think Celestia is your best option." Discord nodded slightly. "Thank you." He whispered. He left the hut with his head hung. Zecora felt a tear form in her eye. "I'm quite sorry, Discord." She said softly. "Quite sorry." Discord decided to just transport to the palace. He turned back into a draconnequs. The guards hastened to let him in, but eventually they let him through. He walked into the throne room and saw Celestia writing something on a scroll. Luna sat near her on a smaller throne. The moon princess could practically see the plan forming in his mind. Discord held a talon to his lips. Luna nodded, smiling. He transported behind the sun princess's throne. She still didn't see him. He put his hands on her shoulders. She froze. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Tia." Celestia screamed and took to the skies, zapping lightning bolts everywhere. Luna rolled on the floor, laughing. "Sister!" Celestia said in a demanding tone. Luna kept on howling. "LUNA!" The whole castle shook. Luna quickly sat back in her throne, a smile still on her face. Before Celestia could ask Discord said "I came to have a meeting with Miss Lulu here." "He knows I hate being called Lulu." Luna thought. "Well, we better go!" he said, dragging Luna to a different room. He closed the door behind them. "Arm, ow! Arm, ow! Arm, ow!" Luna cried, pulling her arm out of Discord's grasp. "Oh, sorry." He said nervously. "Now what is this all abou…" Before Luna could say anything more he had tied her to a chair. "What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm tying you down so you can't run away when I ask you this question. Do you believe in alternate dimensions?" "Well," Luna said. "any regular pony would laugh at you, but yes I do believe. I've even been to one. The human world." Discord raised an eyebrow. "And just what would YOU be doing in the human world?" Luna sighed in defeat. "Have you ever noticed that on weekdays Celestia and I are usually gone?" Discord nodded slowly. "We are at Canterlot High School. Celestia is the principal and I am her vice principal. You see, to important ponies who have powers, there is only one of them in the universe. When they go to another dimension, they keep those powers. Like yourself. There is only one of you." "You're making me wonder." Discord said. "Wonder what?" "You knew my sister, right?" "Yes. Lovely girl. I was devastated when she died." "She didn't die." Discord said. Luna would've fallen out of her chair, but she was strapped to it. "What!?" Luna said. "But I thought you were the only survivor." "During the blizzard caused by the Windigos, there was the feud between the three pony types. Well, SOMEPONY blamed our kind, and we warred against them, too. I sent my sister to a different dimension to spare her. She might be alive." Luna looked up at him. "If you untie me, you can use my portal. But chances are slim she'll be in the human world." "I have to try." Luna smiled. "Alright." She said.

A/N Yay! I actually did a long chapter this time! And the 'arm, ow' was from Shake it Up! There were so many things I could have named this chapter. It took FOREVER to get this done. I hope you liked it!


	6. The Ditch in Time

Chapter 6: The Ditch in Time

The next day Twilight decided to see if Cattilac went to CHS. She walked through the school doors and easily found the office.

"Hi." She said to the woman sitting at a desk. "Is the Principal here?" "I'm sorry, she's not." The woman looked up. It was Cadence. "Twilight?" Twilight just as was surprised as she was. "Um, hi?" Twilight said, unsurely. "Twilight, it's me, the real Cadence. The Equestrian Cadence." "What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Did Celestia ever tell you that, if you're an important, magical pony, there's only one of you in the galaxy?" "No." "Oh." Cadence said, putting some papers in a stack. "So, the Celestia and Luna HERE are the same ones that are in EQUESTRIA?" "Yep," The pink pony (human) replied. "So, how did you get the time to come out here?" Twilight asked. "Shining Armor's doing my job today. " "Are the two princesses back in Equestria right now?" "Yeah. But I'm sure they'll be back anytime soon."

The door marked 'Principal' opened and Celestia walked out. "Well, well, well." Twilight said. "Cadence told me all about your little secret, Princess." Celestia sighed. "I guess you deserved to know at some point. I am the same Celestia that you sent your friendship reports to."

"Because when you're an important and magical pony there is only one of you in the galaxy." Cadence and Celestia recited together.

"And because you to are from the pony world, you can call us by our Equestrian names. And check this out!" Cadence turned around to reveal two slits in her shirt. She fidgeted a little and spread her wings. Celestia did the same. "Woah!" Twilight said, her eyes wide.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" "Oh, um," Twilight said. "Do you remember Discord's sister?" As those words escaped her lips, the mood in the room seemed to grow darker. "I remember her." Celestia said her voice cracking. "I have some interesting news about her. She is most likely alive." They smiled, tears in their eyes.

"I just have to know," Twilight continued. "if you have a student named Cattilac." Cadence laughed. "She set the record for most detentions in a month!" "She almost died two days ago." Celestia added. "Do you think I could talk to her?" "Of course." Cadence reached for the intercom. "Cattilac Cord, please report to the principal's office."

She said loudly into the microphone. In Cattilac's class, all the kids oohed at the announcement. Cattilac rolled her eyes and pretended not to be nervous. But as she walked down the hall, she thought she was going to DIE! She was probably going to get expelled. Her parents would have been so disappointed!

She was going to have to live on the streets scavenging for food. And if she was lucky a zoo might take her in. Cattilac stopped walking. She slapped herself in the face.

"What am I thinking?" she thought. "You're just nervous, that's all." said a high voice. She looked next to her and saw where the words came from.

A life size version of herself with a halo headband and a fake harp was standing next to her. She also had green swirly eyes, a bat wing and a blue pegusus wing.

"Oh, come on. Just ditch this place. It doesn't do you any good." The Devil said. She also had a high voice and the same features as the Angel. . "Don't listen to CANGELAC! She looks ridiculous in that headband!" "Hey! Lay off, sis!" said Cangelac, not using the high voice anymore. "It's all I've got!" She scoffed at the devil. "At least my halo headband is made with real feathers, not Styrofoam and markers!" "Hey!" her sister protested, using her real voice. "We didn't know we were coming! It's not my fault Family Dollar didn't have any Devil horns!" "Oh, shut up, Devilac! Maybe your name should be Stupid-Jerk-ac!"

"Oh, come on! Can you just tell her why we're here?" Cangelac blushed a deep red. "Oh… yeah." She said. "We are here to reassure you that nothing bad is going to happen." The two other girls blinked. "Aaaaanywaaay..." Devilac said. "I came to help you bust out of this place! Come on, it would be totes wicked!" "I kind of want to go see what's at the office." Cattilac said, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Oh, and just asking, can anyone else see you, too?"

They shrugged. "They might." Cangelac said. "We just don't know." "Let's go test it!" Devilac said, grabbing the girls' arms and dragging them toward the office. Meanwhile, the princesses were watching the scene. She watched the girl slap herself in the face and get dragged toward them by an invisible person.

As she walked into the office, Celestia and Cadence were giving her a strange look. "I guess they can't see us." Cangelac said.

Celestia looked in that direction and raised an eyebrow. She took her ID card and shoved it in Cattilac's direction. It cast a spell and the two other girls appeared.

"Who are you?" Cadence asked. "We're her Good Side and Bad Side!" Cangelac and Devilac chorused. "Why are you as big as Cattilac, then?" Devilac was about to answer, but stopped. "I don't know." She admitted.

"So, why am I here?" Cattilac asked. "Because I need to talk to you." A new voice answered.

Twilight walked in and smiled. "Twilight Sparkle?!" the three girls said in shock. Twilight gave them a warm smile. "Can I have your autograph?" Devilac asked. "Devilac, it's time to go." Cangelac said, trying to pull her sister out of the office. "Fine." Devilac grumbled, shuffling out the door. "Cattilac, I need to talk to you." Twilight looked up at the princesses. "Could we have a moment?" she asked.

Twilight leaned down close to Cattilac after the princesses had left.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked, solemnly. Cattilac's eyes welled up with tears.

"Magic is the thing that took my family away from me." She snapped. "A storm caused by the most magical of creatures, a royal's death framed. A mystery that has gone unsolved, a tale that shall have no end." Cattilac recited.

"It's a prophecy. The prophecy engraved on one of the only things I have left. The prophecy that reminds me that no one is going to come back for me. And that's the way it is."

"What do you mean 'the only things you have left'?" Twilight asked. Cattilac sighed and opened her back pack, which Devilac had convinced her to bring in case she needed to ditch.

Cattilac dug around, and then pulled out a long green recorder. It had dark green vines growing around it. It looked like it was made of glass.

"It's the only thing I have left from my family." Cattilac softly blew into it. It made the most amazing sound. "It adjusts to everyone's ears, so you hear what note you want." Cattilac explained.

Twilight sighed. "It's beautiful." Her eyes narrowed when she saw something on the side of it. "Is that an inscription?" Cattilac blushed. "Yes. I think it's from my brother.

"Can I see?" Cattilac handed the instrument to Twilight. "To my one and only sister, Scorp. As long as you have this, I'm with you. I'll never stop loving you. Love, Cord."

Twilight scrunched up her nose. "Who's Cord?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Cord is my last name."

"He never told me that." Twilight said to herself. "What?" "Nothing." She gave Cattilac the recorder back.

"Then what's the other thing you have?" Twilight asked. "It's a necklace. It has the prophecy on it."

"Listen, Cattilac. If you don't leave with me, you'll be in grave danger." She remembered the last thing she had read in the 'Predictions and Prophecies' book Spike showed her. On the 1,000th day of Hearth's Warming Eve, (which was actually on April 6th. Go figure) if the Chaos Princess didn't return, the only Chaotic Equestrian left would perish, and forever live in pain.

"Your brother will kill himself if you don't return in three days." "Return where?" Cattilac asked.

Twilight said nothing. She grabbed Cattilac's arm and pulled her out the doors of the school.

Celestia and Cadence had been spying and were shocked when Twilight grabbed the girl and ran away. They practically trampled each other over trying to reach Twilight.

"You ever ditched school?" Twilight asked the girl as they ran. "Is that what this is? Awesome!" Cattilac exclaimed.

Just as Twilight was about to lead the girl through the portal, the two princesses found them.

"Twilight, no!" Cadence called. "You don't know what you're doing! The fabric of time could break!" Celestia cried.

Twilight, still holding onto Cattilac, felt a tug on her arm. She looked to her side and saw Cattilac being pulled toward the portal. Twilight gasped. She was being pulled toward it, too.

Before anyone could do anything, Cattilac and Twilight had been sucked inside the portal. Right when they were about to land in the castle of friendship, they hit something that was coming the opposite way.

They all appeared in Twilight's castle. The three's screams were so loud it alerted everypony there.

Soon Fluttershy, Screwball, Nutty, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Cloud, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Key Lime, Kiwi Casserole, Applejack, Spike, Hay Seed, Wheat Grain, Rarity, Fancy Pants, Glitter Jewel, Flash and Twyla were standing around the ponies that had appeared.

Cattilac looked at the ponies surrounding her. She looked below her and saw that the thing they had crashed into was Discord and she had landed on top of him.

She squirmed off of him and stood up, but fell on her face. She looked at herself. Hooves? Wings? A mane and tail? "I'M A PONY!" she screamed in terror. Cattilac started running around in circles. She was still screaming.

Discord transformed into a pony.

"Mom?" Twyla asked. "DAD!" Screwy and Nutty exclaimed. "Discord?" Fluttershy said. "Flash!?" Twilight asked. The alicorn turned around.

"Discord?" Twilight said. "Twilight?" "What are YOU doing here?" they asked at the same time. "Excuse me, but I live here!" Twilight growled. "What are YOU doing in MY portal!?" "YOUR portal?" Discord argued. "I used Celestia's portal! I was simply going to find the Duchess!" "Well I found her first!" Twilight yelled, poking a hoof in Cattilac's direction.

"Not fond of ponies, is she?" Hay Seed asked.

Suddenly Cattilac stopped out of dizziness. "This is obviously a dream." She said.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's no dream. If it were, I would know." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a grey stallion with a black mane.

Cattilac's eyes glazed over. "That voice." She said. Twilight rushed to her side. "What?" "That voice is just like my brother's." a tear fell down her cheek.

"Twilight, could I talk to you in private?" Discord asked. They walked into a room marked Sentrys.

"What is it?" Twilight asked. "I can't go back out there!" Discord turned his back to her. "Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not good around people I don't know." "But you do know her." "How can you tell?" "You'll see. She said, turning to walk out the door.

Any other day, Twilight would have laughed at what she saw.

Cattilac was trying to run through the portal, but the unicorns held her back with their magic, and the Apples had lassos around her.

Cattilac finally gave up. The ponies released her.

"Cattilac." Twilight said. "Do you still have the 'thing'?" Cattilac nodded and walked over to her backpack, which had been turned into a saddle bag.

She began rummaging through it, looking for the recorder.

Back at Cattilac's home, everything seemed normal.

"Hey, Stitch," Wood asked. "Did you ever read the note that came with Cattilac?" "I never did." Marshmallow admitted.

"Well I just found it. Should we read it?" "Sure."

"Please take care of my sister, Duchess Scorpio-Eris of the Chaos Realms. I will return for her one day. You cannot yet tell her of her true identity. For I am Discord, the Lord of Chaos." Wood Star read aloud.

They looked at each other, their eyes wide.

A/N I hope this is a long chapter. On Microsoft Word it was five pages long. Once we get deeper in the story, I have some really funny quotes to put in. There will also be movies and songs that I'm going to add. I can't wait, either! Thanks for the 80 views on this story!


	7. Explaining & Arrangements

Chapter 7: Explaining &amp; Arrangements

Cattilac found the recorder and showed Discord.

"You kept it?" he asked.

Cattilac raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever read the note that was sent with you?"

"Sent where?" Cattilac asked.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Cattilac stomped angrily. "WHY does everyone insist on asking me that? And WHY does your voice sound exactly like my brother's before he died?"

"I don't know! Why does YOUR voice sound like my sister's before I sent her to the human world?" No one said another word. Discord turned his back to the girl.

"To my one and only sister, Scorp." Cattilac began to read. "As long as you have this, I'm with you. I'll never stop loving you. Love, Discord."

The Elements and their families were trying not to cry as they watched the scene. Applejack covered her face with her hat so nopony would see her crying. Rainbow Dash secretly wiped away a few tears.

Cattilac got out her necklace from her pack.

"On the 1,000th year of Hearth's Warming Eve, if the Chaos Princess didn't return, the only Chaotic Equestrian would perish and forever live in pain."

Discord was drowning in happiness.

He turned around and summoned his necklace. He began to read his. "The Duchess lives, she lives! In fields of grain, in beauty around. She will return again."

They looked up at each other. They disappeared.

Cattilac looked in front of her. It was a memory.

It was a war between ponies and some creatures that looked like dragons.

In front of her was one that had green and white hair. She looked about 12 or 13. Atop her head was a crown that was blue with white dots. And brown dots in the white dots.

The same one she saw on the table in the ER.

Two unconscious bodies lay on the ground. The woman had white hair and the man had black hair.

There was a teenage boy, walking over to the girl. They were saying something, but Cattilac couldn't hear what it was. They hugged, and the boy snapped his fingers. There were tears streaming down the girls cheeks.

A portal was opened up from somewhere and the girl walked through.

A different memory appeared. A girl was falling out of the statue base at CHS. It was her.

Another girl rushed up to the past Cattilac. "Lemon Lime." Cattilac whispered.

Cattilac looked away from the image. The colt next to her transformed into the creature that had sent her to the human world.

"Discord." was all she could manage to say.

She gasped as she looked down at herself. It was her. The real her.

Her hands were the hands of an eagle and a lion. Her legs were a goat leg and a lizard leg. She had a snake tail and a super long body. Her wings were those of a bat and a blue bird.

Discord tackled the girl with a hug. "I knew you would come back." He said.

"Now that you're back, you simply HAVE to see this!" He transported them to his castle, deep in the Everfree.

"Is this where you live?" Cattilac asked. Discord nodded. "And soon you'll be living here, too!" Cattilac grinned at the thought of living with her real family.

He showed her everything. "And this," he said, coming to a halt in front of an orange, green, and purple door. "Is YOUR room."

He opened the door to reveal a small space with nothing in it, just wood walls and floors.

"Great." Cattilac managed.

Discord laughed. "I'm totally kidding." He said. He walked into the room and pushed a button on the wall.

The room transformed into a much bigger space, and a bed, a desk, and a loft appeared.

The bed was huge. The loft was big enough for ANOTHER bedroom! There was an attachment bathroom, too. It was all so amazing! It was everything a girl could ask for!

"Where are they?" Applejack asked.

"I can think of only one place." Screwball said.

She transported her mother, Nutty, and herself to their house.

"How do you know they're HERE?" Fluttershy asked her daughter.

"I don't know." She floated up to a window. She peered in and saw the girl. She had been turned into a draconequus.

Screwball floated back down and said "I have an idea!"

They crept inside and walked up to where the two were.

Silently, Fluttershy flew behind Discord. "Discord!" she screamed in his ear at the top of her lungs (which wasn't all that loud, but still).

He jumped and screamed. His scream sounded like a woman.

Cattilac was laughing so hard.

Discord turned around angrily. "Fluttershy!" he said. "I told you not to do that!"

Screwball walked over to Cattilac. "Hi." She said. "My name's Screwball. Screwy to my friends."

"Hi, Screwball!" Cattilac said. "So how old are you?" "I'm 14." "Me too! When were you born?" "September 1st." Screwball replied.

"So was I!" Cattilac stopped. "But that doesn't make sense! I should be much older than you!" She looked at Discord, who gave her a wink.

"You seen so YOUNG to be my aunt." Screwball said. "Well," Cattilac replied, "You seem young to be my niece. We're more like… cousins!"

Screwball sighed. "I wish we were." She said. "We can pretend." Cattilac pointed out.

"Hey," Screwball said, looking around. "Where's Nutty?" Fluttershy revealed Nutty hiding in her mane.

"He's a bit shy." She said.

"I'm so excited to live here!" Cattilac said. "It's…it's..." she was speechless. "It's so PERFECT!"

Her excitement soon faded. "Now comes the hard part; explaining this to my parents." She sighed.

Cattilac looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:15. She nearly fell over.

"If I don't get home in 15 minutes my parents are gonna freak!"

"Well, if you're leaving we might as well come with you." Discord said. He transformed Cattilac and himself into ponies.

That was when Cattilac really started to look at herself. Where some other ponies had pictures on their rumps, Cattilac had only a patch of light blue. Her wings were abnormally longer than other ponies'.

"Yes!" Screwball said, she and Cattilac doing a hoof bump.

"We should go back to the castle. They might be worried." Fluttershy said.

At the castle, the commotion had pretty much died down.

Twilight heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw her friends.

She was going to let them in, but she decided to have some fun with them.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me!" Discord said.

"Who's 'me'?"

He rolled his eyes. "The pizza man!" he said sarcastically. "Come on, Twilight, let us in!"

"Ooh." She said. "Who's 'us'?"

"I could bust down this door right now!"

"All right, all right!"

Twilight opened the door a crack. She looked Discord over. "Well," she said. "I hope you're here to apologize."

"For goodness sake! We just want to use your portal!"

"Why didn't you say so?" She opened the door all the way. "In the throne room, under the tarp."

"Finally." Discord muttered.

"Before we go, I should probably tell you to look out for the curb." Cattilac said.

"I can't wait!" Screwball said. "I've never been to an alternate dimension before!"

They stepped through. When they reached the other side, Cattilac was the only one that landed on their feet.

Screwball stood up shakily. She concentrated for a minute, then floated into the air. "Hey!" she said. "I can still fly!"

Discord easily stood up. Next was Fluttershy. But when she tried to stand, she immediately fell, so Discord had to carry her.

Nutty was luckily able to stand. It was impressive, as he only was 8 years old.

Screwball looked at herself. She was wearing shorts and a white tanktop with her Cutie Mark on it.

Cattilac was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a black cardigan over it. She had neon orange capris.

"The princesses will be worried if I don't check in with them." Cattilac said.

"Can I come with?" Screwball asked.

Cattilac smiled. "Always!" She replied.

The two girls went bounding toward the school.

An idea popped into Discord's head. He put Fluttershy down and snapped his fingers.

Fluttershy gasped as wings appeared on her back. She took to the skies. "This certainly makes it easier." She said.

Cattilac and Screwball walked through the doors. "Wow." Screwball said, looking at the details of the school.

A girl ran up to them. "Oh my gosh!" she said.

"Cattilac! I was worried sick!" "Lemon Lime?" Cattilac asked.

"Um, listen, I needa go… so … uh…see ya!"

Cattilac grabbed her "cousisn's" arm and ran to the office.

Lemon Lime gritted her teeth in fury. She snapped the pencil she was holding. "That dirty double-crosser." She muttered.

The two girls walked into the office and saw Celestia and Cadence there, their cheeks tear-stained.

"Are you guys ok?" Cattilac asked.

Celestia turned around in her swivel chair. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Princess, it's me." Cattilac said.

Celestia looked up at the girl. "Cattilac!" she exclaimed. She ran to the teenager and crushed her in a hug.

"Princess. Celestia. Can't . Breath."

"My apologies, dear child." Celestia said.

"Why were you crying?" Screwball asked.

"Oh, hello, Screwball. We felt a disturbance and thought you had died in the portal. It…. has happened before."

Seeing the look on Celestia's face, Cattilac decided not to ask.

"What time is it now?" Cattilac asked, hoping she wasn't too late for her step parents.

Celestia looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, about 3:30."

Cattilac breathed a sigh of relief. There were 10 more minutes of school left.

"Thanks. But, are you gonna put me in detention 'cause I ditched school?"

The sun princess smiled. "Of course not."

And with that, the two girls left the school.

"All right, let's go!" Cattilac said to the adults waiting for them.

Discord snapped his fingers and a multi-colored paint-splattered Jeep appeared.

"You know how to drive?" Cattilac asked.

"Like I don't know how to drive! I'm the Lord of Chaos! But I'll admit it has been a few years…"

"Buckle up, kids." Fluttershy said with a sigh.

Luckily the ride went smoothly. They got lost a few times, but nothing serious.

When they pulled up to Cattilac's house, no one really knew what to do.

"I guess I should talk to them first." Cattilac volunteered.

Reluctantly she got out of the car and walked up to the door.

She raised her hand to knock, but stopped.

From the Jeep, they could see her stand there for a minute. Then she knocked.

Marshmallow Stitch opened the door. "Cattilac, you're home!" she said with a smile.

"Mom, there's something I need to ask you. Was there a note sent with me?"

Marshmallow's smile faded. "Yes." She sighed. "But I don't think they're coming back."

"You're wrong. They came back today." She explained how Twilight had come and brought her back to Equestria. Then she found Discord and she met his family.

"May I meet them?" Cattilac grinned. "Totally."

"Hey guys, you can come out now!"

Marshmallow Stitch watched as a familiar yellow girl with pink hair stepped out of the passenger side of the Jeep.

"Is that Fluttershy?" she asked.

"Well, she's the pony Fluttershy." Cattilac responded.

"Makes sense. The real Fluttershy wouldn't be holding hands with a child."

Fluttershy approached Marshmallow.

"Hello." She said in a surprisingly calm voice. "My name is Fluttershy, not THE Fluttershy, though. And this is my son, Nutty, and my daughter, Screwball." She said, seeing Screwball appear next to her.

"And my husband Discord." She said, motioning to Discord, who had changed into a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans so nobody would think him crazy.

"So, Cattilac is your sister-in-law.?"

"I guess so."

"Fluttershy, Discord, may I speak to you in private?" Marshmallow asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy said.

She handed Nutty to Screwball.

While the adults talked Screwball and Cattilac sat on the porch.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Screwball asked.

"I don't know, Screwy."

"I said my FRIENDS could call me Screwy."

"I'm not your friend?"

"You're not my friend." She put her arm around Cattilac. "You're my BEST friend."

"Thank you."

"Miss Cattilac…?" said a timid voice.

Cattilac looked down and saw Nutty there.

"Hey, Nutty." She said. "You can call me Cattilac."

"I made this for you."

He outstretched his hand and dropped something in Cattilac's lap.

It was the coolest ring ever! It was a skull and crossbones.

"Nutty, this is PERFECT! I'll wear it every day!"

She slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

The door opened and the three adults stepped out.

"We've decided that every other week you'll live in Equestria. Since today is Friday you'll stay here until Monday." Marshmallow Stitch declared.

Cattilac leapt up and hugged her stepmother. "Thank you." She said.

Before they left, Discord handed Cattilac something.

A necklace. It was 3 inches long and 1 inch wide.

"It's like an IPhone. All magical beings have one. There are all the contacts. Me, Screwball, the Princesses, even Fluttershy. She doesn't have magic, so that's just for emergencies or whatever."

"Cool." Cattilac said, slipping it over her head.

She waved as they drove away.

Cattilac and Marshmallow walked back in the house.

"Cattilac, I must ask you something."

"What?" Cattilac asked.

"Just promise me you won't replace us with them."

"I would never do that. I love you too much."

A/N This chapter took me about three days to write. Sorry if it was rushed. Explanation: I am still mentally dazed from reading the new chapter of The Life of Crystal Waters. Anyway, I have plans for my next fic. It will be called The Unicorn Bride. It'll be like The Princess Bride but with Twilight, Flash, and Discord with a bit of Fluttercord. I have decided that I FOR SURE will make a sequel to this fic. I'm thinking about naming it Call Security, Please! I'm SO excited! P.S. A few people have asked, and the names are pronounced ck-ANGEL-ak and DEVIL-ak.


	8. Unusual Events

Chapter 8: Unusual Events

2 DAYS LATER

Screwball could not sleep. Tomorrow Cattilac would be there! They'd have so much fun!

Screwball flew around her room. She tried to do it as quietly as she could so that her mother wouldn't have to tell her to go to sleep again.

She looked on her dresser and saw her necklace phone.

She soundproofed the room and grabbed the necklace.

Cattilac woke to a buzzing on her neck.

She grabbed the necklace and saw that Screwball was calling.

She sighed and answered.

"Hey Cat." Screwball said as she saw an image of Cattilac appear.

Cattilac did not move.

"Cattilac." She said.

She clapped her hooves and Cattilac's eyes shot open.

"Whatcha doin'?" Screwball asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not sleeping anymore. How bout you?" Cattilac said in a deep raspy voice.

"Oh, I woke you up? Sorry. I can't even shut my eyes!"

"Well I'd better stop so you can try to sleep."

"Wait, Cattilac!"

"Bye, Screwy."

Screwball sighed as she put her necklace on her dresser.

It was going to be a long night.

Discord sat on a cotton candy cloud looking at the stars. He was having the same problem as Screwball.

Tomorrow his sister would be there, living with him. Fluttershy had even agreed to let Screwball take the week of school off.

He looked at the castle in the distance. Even from there he could see the lighted window of Cattilac's room.

He looked at the necklace that still hung on his neck.

He was going to regret doing this, but he had to.

In a small house in Ponyville, a pegusus colt named Bookworm lay in his bed, thinking about what he had seen.

There had been a beautiful mare that looked about his age walking through the town.

She was with Discord, the Master of Chaos.

A purple Pegasus with a green mane.

His eyes widened. What was he thinking? If his friends found out he liked that mare he would never hear the end of it!

Yet something was telling him that he would see her again soon.

Cattilac groaned as her necklace rung again. Without looking at who was calling she accepted.

"Screwball, I told you a million times to quit calling me! Maybe you can't sleep, but I have to get up every time you call!"

She looked at the screen and saw the confused face of her brother.

"Screwball called you?" he asked.

"Um… no." she said, trying to sound convincing.

"I know you're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Bookworm heard bickering above his house and went to go see what was going on.

He silently flew up to a very suspicious-looking cotton-candy cloud.

He peeked over the edge and saw Discord there, holding a rectangle.

On the rectangle was a picture of the mare he had seen, but she wasn't a pony.

He remembered in biology class, the teacher was a pony named Ms. Lyra Heartstrings. She had told them about strange creatures called 'humans' and what they did.

The girl on the screen was a human. And Discord was holding a cell phone.

Bookworm sighed as he flew back through his window. The more he saw that mysterious mare, the more in love with her he fell.

THE NEXT DAY

Screwball barely got two hours of sleep. It was about 10:00 am when they heard a knock on the door.

Screwball ran there in an instant.

She opened the door to see her aunt there, dark circles under her eyes.

They embraced, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said, gliding over. "It looks like you didn't get any sleep at all!"

"Well I WOULD'VE gotten sleep if somebody didn't keep calling me!" Cattilac said, pointing in Discord and Screwball's direction.

Discord laughed nervously.

"You look a bit frazzled. Is everything okay?" Screwball asked.

Cattilac nodded. She thought about that morning.

FLASHBACK TO CATTILAC'S MORNING (okay, okay. So more like 5 minutes ago.)

She had sadly forgotten her saddlebag, so she had to put her stuff in one of those backpacks with wheels.

While walking through Ponyville she wasn't looking in front of her. Her luggage was oh-so heavy!

She was startled as she bumped into another pony.

Bookworm gasped. "It's you!" He said.

"I guess it is..." Cattilac said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Bookworm."

"Cattilac. So how do you know me?"

Bookworm tried not to run away screaming.

"Oh…um…I just saw you around town and thought you were kinda pretty." He mentally kicked himself.

"Well, thanks." Cattilac said. "Nopony's ever said something so kind to me. Except for maybe my brother."

"Let me guess: Discord?"

"How'd you guess?" Cattilac asked, obviously impressed.

"Oh, I met Discord four years ago, when he tied me up so Tirek could steal my powers."

Cattilac nodded. Screwball had told her about Equestrian history so that she could understand pony life better.

"Anyway, I was pleading for him to let me go, telling him I had a family to feed. We were so poor! He flew into this rampage about how he used to have a family, and how 'she' wasn't coming back or something."

"Classic Discord." Cattilac said, remembering how sensitive he was. "I guess he does have a thing for pretty things."

"And I also saw you walking in town with him. And I heard you fighting over the phone above my house."

"How do you know what a phone is?" Cattilac asked.

"My old biology teacher. She was crazy about humans!"

Cattilac froze. She leaned in close to him. "You know?" she asked.

"Yep. I was curious about the sound so I went to see what it was. You were there on the screen, a human." He whispered.

Bookworm realized that his friend looked really uncomfortable and was squirming a bit.

He laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"You're a life saver." She sighed. Bookworm blushed. "We should hang out sometime." Cattilac said.

"That would be awesome!" He said. "Bye then!" Cattilac said, walking away.

Bookworm sighed and looked at himself. Would she ever fall for him? No. He was light pink for pony sake! The only thing that made him cool was his electric blue mane.

END FLASHBACK

In the human world, Lemon Lime was smiling deviously. She looked at the seat in front of her. The rumor must have gotten around about her plan.

"Cattilac must have run from me. Why else would she not show up at school?" She snickered to herself.

"Miss Heartstrings!"

Mrs. Apple Tart's voice rang through the classroom.

"Yes?" Lemon Lime said, trying not to show her fear.

"Is there something you would like to SHARE with the class?"

"No, ma'am." Lemon Lime quickly said.

"Great!" she thought "I was just in the middle of planning my evil plan!"

She slunk down in her seat. Why couldn't the day just END already!?

A/N Yes! It's exactly what you think! Lemon Lime is Lyra's daughter! Dun Dun DUN!


	9. Flying Lessons

Chapter 9: Flying Lessons

Bookworm walked over to a lamppost and started banging his head against it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he chanted. "She's a HUMAN! I can't fall in love with a human! Celestia won't allow it! I hate myself!"

"Uh, Bookworm?" Rainbow Cloud tapped his friend's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Bookworm yelled.

"Are you ok?"

Bookworm collapsed and started to sob at his friend's hooves.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rainbow Cloud asked again.

"I fell in love with a…." the last part was muffled.

"A what?" "A… humilflin..."

"What the heck is a HUMILFLIN!? Some new word? Where have I been?"

Bookworm stood up. "A HUMAN!"

Rainbow Cloud shrunk with fear.

Bookworm rolled his eyes. He grabbed Rainbow's ear and took to the skies.

He flew to a cloud and sat down.

"Can you let go of me now?" Bookworm sighed and pulled his hoof away.

"You fell in love with a human?" Rainbow asked. Bookworm nodded guiltily. "I thought Ms. Lyra warned us about coming into contact with them!" "It's kind of a long story."

Bookworm began to describe the first time he saw Cattilac, and how she was the younger sister of Discord.

Rainbow laughed a bit and was about to tell Bookworm to knock it off, but when he looked up at his friend the look in his eyes made him hold his tongue.

"How are you gonna live with yourself? You might not see her again!"

Bookworm turned away from his friend. "I know," he said. "But I'm pretty sure she's staying at the Castle of Chaos."

Rainbow was taken aback. "In the EVERFREE FOREST!? Are you crazy?" "Look, I have to see her again! And besides, you know the Discord family."

Rainbow Cloud sighed. "I don't know." "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" Bookworm begged. Rainbow Cloud sighed. "Fine." He eventually said.

Cattilac trotted up the stairs to her room with Screwball. They glanced in.

"Now that I'm REALLY looking at it… I think it needs a bit more chaos." Cattilac said. Screwball grinned "Now you're talkin'!"

She looked at the room for a moment. "Have you ever slept on the ceiling?" Screwball asked. "I'd fall off. So… no." "You won't fall off when you have magic!" She clapped her hooves and the bed appeared on the ceiling.

"How do I get up?" Cattilac asked. "You have wings." Screwball said. "But I don't know how to fly." "Hmmm." Screwball considered this. "I know!" she said. "I could get Rainbow Cloud to help! I would say Rainbow Dash or Soarin, but I think it would be better to have someone your age teach you."

Bookworm looked up at the castle in awe. "So, remind me why I have to come with you?" Rainbow asked. "Because Discord knows you. Remember that time you tried to race against him?" Rainbow Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember. Can you get to knockin'?" "Ok, ok."

He raised his hoof and knocked. Fluttershy answered the door. "Oh, hi, Rainbow Cloud. You brought a friend?"

"Bookworm." Bookworm introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Cattilac's." "Oh, I'll get her for you."

Fluttershy left for a moment. Then there was a yell and a tumbling sound. They heard the sound of laughing. "I wanna do that again!" A familiar voice said.

Then Cattilac and Screwball appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Bookworm!" Cattilac greeted happily. "Hey, Cattilac! What's up?" Bookworm couldn't help but smile.

"Oooohh." Screwball and Rainbow Cloud chorused. "Shut up!" Cattilac and Bookworms said together. Cattilac blushed.

"Hey, can you guys just get outta here?" Bookworm asked. "Okay." Screwball said, disappointment in her voice.

Then she brightened. "Hey RC, wanna hang out?" "Totally." He said. As Screwball left her side, Cattilac nudged her. "Now who's being mean?" Screwball muttered.

As soon as they left, Cattilac and Bookworm had an actual conversation going. "Can you imagine them as a couple?" Cattilac said, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "No way!"

They were sitting on a cloud, high in the sky. Cattilac couldn't use her wings yet; Bookworm had held her hoof and pulled her up.

Cattilac looked down and realized that they had drifted far away from the Castle of Chaos. She shook it off and came back to reality.

"Hey, just wondering, why aren't you at school?"

"Don't tell anyone this, but my old man's outta town. I just ditched school, telling anyone who asks that while my dad's out, he doesn't want me at school." Cattilac laughed. "That sounds like me." "How so?"

"Well, once I spray-painted the school, rode my skateboard in the halls, secretly unleashed a flock of birds in the bathroom, and just the other day I ditched school."

"Woah." Bookworm said. "So, how many life-sentences do you have?" They both burst out laughing.

They laughed until Cattilac snorted, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hoof.

Bookworm grinned. "Did you just snort?" "Sorry," she said, looking at the ground. "It usually only happens around my family." She paused. "I would say friends, too, but I don't really have any besides…" she trailed off and saw that the necklace was still around her neck.

She slipped it off and fiddled with it for a bit. She found out how to add contacts and added Crystal Waters.

Crystal heard her phone ring and put down the playing cards she was holding. "Hold on." She told her brother.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and saw that Cattilac was FaceTiming her. She immediately excepted and saw that the screen was all black. "Cattilac?" she asked.

"HI, Crystal." Cattilac said. "Do you have your hand over the camera?" Crystal asked. "Yes." Cattilac sighed. "Why?" Crystal asked. "Okay. Just… don't freak out."

Cattilac extracted her hoof from the lens. Crystal covered her mouth with her hand. "What happened to you!? You're a pony!" she whispered. "Long story short, I was kidnapped by Twilight Sparkle, dragged to her world, found my family, and this week I'm living with them."

"Cool!" Crystal said.

"Is that Crystal Waiters?" Bookworm asked. "Waters." Cattilac corrected. "Who's that?" Crystal asked. "My friend Bookworm." Cattilac answered.

She pointed the camera toward him. "Oh, is he your boyfriend?" Cattilac rolled her eyes. "Everybody asks that." She said, stomping her hoof on the cloud.

The cloud disappeared. "Oh crud." Cattilac said. Cattilac quickly put the necklace on.

They started falling. Bookworm was stunned for a few moments, but then remembered that Cattilac couldn't use her wings.

He swooped down and caught her. "Thanks." Cattilac said. They blushed.

"Ya know I can still see and hear this, right?" The two froze. "Crystal?" Cattilac asked. "Yep, Cat. I've been here the whole time." Crystal laughed wildly.

By this time Crystal's bother, Blue Lake, was getting suspicious. He crept over to his sister and saw a flash of purple and green.

"Is that Cattilac?" he asked. Cattilac hung up before he could see anything.

Bookworm floated to the ground and put Cattilac down.

Screwball looked at Rainbow Cloud. "Hey RC?" she asked. "Do you think you can teach Cattilac to fly? I'm not the best instructor." "Sure." He said. He made another spare. They were at the bowling alley.

"Say, what time is it?" Screwball asked. "I'd guess probably noon." "It's late. I should get back home." "Ok. Bye, Screwball!" he called as the young mare walked out the doors.

"Ok. For your first time, you might want to crouch down. You wanna make sure to stretch your wings before flying. It can get pretty rough." "Got it." Cattilac said. Bookworm was teaching her how to fly.

Cattilac struggled to get in the air. She beat her wings as fast and hard as she could. "Almost got it." She grunted. She put her hooves in front of her. She tried to soar, but only got a meter or so before falling.

"Nice job." Bookworm said, helping her up. "I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this." Cattilac said, while dusting herself off.

"Sure you will. But I think that's enough practice for today." "Ok. See ya!" Cattilac trotted off in the opposite direction.

Bookworm stood there for a moment, watching her walk away before flying back to his house.

A/N It was hard to name this chapter, but somehow I pulled it off. I have a paper cut on the tip of my finger, which made it hard to type.


	10. The Meeting: Part 1

Chapter 10: Meeting: Part 1

Screwball didn't want to go back to the castle, so she found Cattilac using a tracker spell. She hid in the bushes and watched as Cattilac and that stallion chatted and laughed. The colt was also teaching her to fly.

"Much better than how I teach." Screwball thought. Then they waved goodbye and Cattilac turned back toward the castle. The strange part was, the boy stayed, and watched her go.

She got a closer look at him using her invisibility spell. The expression on his face scared her half to death. He was utterly love struck. She was terrorized as he sighed happily, then walked away.

Cattilac tried flying on her way to the Castle of Chaos. She fell to the ground. It might not sound that severe, but it was a belly flop. "Ouch." She grumbled, rising to her hooves. "I guess I'll just walk then."

She walked for about 10 minutes. "How far away is this!?" she screamed at the sky. She didn't expect an answer, but a cloud floated down to the ground with a note that said, "Get on."

"This feels like a trick." Cattilac said to herself. But she got on anyway. The cloud floated back into the sky. It floated in the direction of Cattilac's home.

Discord grinned as he sat on a cloud right behind the one his sister sat on. He was the one that sent the cloud and note. He was going to scare the hay out of her. Luckily she seemed to be daydreaming.

He turned small and appeared in her mane. "Afternoon, Princess." He whispered in her ear. He transported back to his could.

Cattilac jumped in the air and screamed. She stopped suddenly and growled. "I'm gonna KILL whoever did that!" Discord turned invisible.

He should have found out what being stuck in the human world for four years did to her. Three words: Anger. Management. Issues.

Discord could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. Cattilac gasped and the anger vanished. She looked scared. She darted her head back and forth to see if anypony else had seen what had happened. She took a big deep breath.

Cattilac looked at the view in front of her. The castle was probably 15 meters from here. She was plenty high in the sky.

She 'accidentally' fell off the cloud. She did nothing for a moment, but then she used her wings to do a glide. She flapped as hard as she could.

She finally landed on the roof of the house. "Woo!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Yeah! I did it!"

Discord smiled. He got off his cloud and flew towards her.

Screwball was floating on a cloud not far away from Cattilac and her father's. She too floated to the house. The three sat in silence for a moment.

"I need to tell you girls something, but I think we should go inside first." They shrugged, "Okay." Screwball said.

They walked into the house. They walked to a room with white double doors. There was a padlock sealed tight.

"This is where we have meetings. I'll explain everything, but first I have a few things to explain to Miss Cat here."

Cattilac blushed. Only her stepfather called her Cat. She couldn't help smiling, though. This place was starting to feel like home.

Discord snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Cattilac stepped in. The room didn't look that special. It had a stage and a row of chairs in a semi-circle.

The room transformed and there was a long table with a chair at each end. Cattilac sighed and plopped down in one.

Discord felt so… stuck up. He had to be serious about this, but that was kind of hard. The closest to 'serious' he ever got was being scary.

He sat in the chair across from Cattilac. To make this easier, he turned her into a draconequus. He straightened to his full height.

He looked so serious, Cattilac was almost scared. This wasn't like him.

She fixed her posture, not really knowing why. Maybe it was so she wouldn't ruin the moment. Something like that. She looked on her head and saw the crown there.

Discord smiled a bit, but only at the edge. When he spoke, his tone was kind and gentle.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I've asked you all here today."

"You do realize that I'm the only one here, right?"

"You're ruining the moment."

"Excuuuse me." Cattilac said sarcastically.

"Wow, you've really taken after me."

Cattilac rolled her eyes. "What did you want to tell me?" "Oh yes! So, when you marry into a family you consume their powers.." Cattilac zoned out. "Does he know about Bookworm?" she thought. "What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"I was getting to that! If you marry into a magical family. But you had your powers drained, so this is basically the same deal. Our kind called it MGS, or Magical Growth Spurt. It usually happens around the age of 16. But that's just based on what I remember from before the storm."

"Why did you use marriage as an example?" Cattilac asked. "When Fluttershy married me, she gained a few powers." "Like what?" "The basics. Cotton Candy, Chocolate milk, and teleporting."

"Cool. So, let me get this straight: Because I got my magic taken away, when I turn 16, my powers will return?" "Pretty much. But you'll know when it happens."

"How so?" "All I remember from Fluttershy was that she passed out at random times and she got really bad nosebleeds." "That's reassuring." Cattilac rolled her eyes.

"But do I have any magic right now?" "Actually, yes. Come here." Cattilac got out of her seat and walked over to her brother.

"Hold out your paw." He instructed. Cattilac hesitated for a moment, but did as she was told. Only then did Cattilac realize that, compared to another draconequus, her arms were longer and more slender.

It might have just been a side-effect from living as a human for a few years.

Discord held onto her wrist and summoned a roll of tape. Before Cattilac could do anything, he had stuck a strip on her arm. Quickly he pulled it off. Cattilac shrieked with pain. A rumbling shook the castle. Two cracks appeared at Cattilac's feet. They spread apart until they formed a giant chasm.

Outside, Screwball wondered what was going on. What had happened to Cattilac?

Cattilac looked at the crack. It cracked toward her. It opened up another cave, and Cattilac fell.

She was ready to face her death, but a pair of arms caught her fall. She looked up at Discord. Cattilac silently thanked life for her brother. He smiled a wicked smile, and he let go of her.

Cattilac screamed as she plunged into the deep darkness that was Tartarus.

**This was my first awesome cliffhanger! I had originally planned to have the ghosts of the dead draconequus appear, but then I'm like, nah. Thanks for the reviews and PMs, (even the ones that were just to nag me about indentation and tell me to be more specific. You know who you are…S.W.) Sorry if the font size is all messed up, Microsoft Word isn't the greatest. **


	11. The Meeting: Part 2

Chapter 11: Meeting: Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Actually, I'm not. Ha ha ha! **

Cattilac fell, wondering where she went wrong. Was it because she had left for 4 years? Probably. But wasn't this a bit harsh? Yes. Did she have anything that could save her? No.

Except her wings, but she didn't even know how to fly! Besides, this body had to weigh at least 5 times heavier than her pegasus one.

Tartarus was sucking her up like a vacuum. But wings were her only hope. Her wings started working, and it turns out that wings work a lot better when you're about to die.

She grabbed the ledge where the floor had cracked. She tried to pull herself up, but she was too weak.

Discord felt guilty about having to do this, but it was crucial to her training. She needed to know how to control her power.

He watched her try to pull herself up. He saw the look of sadness and pain in her eyes. There were tears streaming down her face.

Cattilac tried to think positive. What was there to live for? Her step-family, her new family, her house, the princesses. Then one word floated through her mind: _Bookworm. _

If she died, then he would be heartbroken. She had suspected that Bookworm liked her.

Then memories flooded her mind. The children at school teasing her. She didn't even know what for. The ponies. This was their fault! They had blamed the draconequus race for the Hearth's Warming blizzard and went to war. They had killed her parents, her friends, and even taken her brother away from her.

Using her last bit of strength, she flung herself onto the ground, and lay in a heap. Slowly she fell asleep, and had an all-too realistic dream.

_Cattilac's Dream _

Cattilac cried as she looked at her torn dress. This had taken her forever to make, and now it was ruined! Something had happened to her step-family.

_Cattle-ella! Cattle-ella! _ Her stepsisters' evil laugh echoed through her mind. She had only accidentally returned to the human world a few days late! They had started treating her like trash. The human world was so incredibly sucky!

A magic mirror appeared in front of her. An image of Discord appeared. "Discord!" Fluttershy's voice scolded. "I'M supposed to be the fairy godmother!" "And I'M her number two!" Rarity said. The two women walked onscreen.

"Okay, fine." He turned towards the screen. "Hey, sis. This dream sucks, doesn't it?" Cattilac nodded and wiped away a few tears. "_If only he was really here._" She thought. There was nothing she wanted more at the moment than to be hugged by loving arms.

He left and Rarity and Fluttershy turned toward Cattilac. Rarity frowned at the girl's clothes. "You can't go to the wedding like that!" Cattilac was surprised. A wedding? She had heard about a school prom.

"Whose wedding?" Cattilac asked. "I thought it was the school prom." "Why it's YOUR wedding, of course!" Cattilac almost fell over.

"You blacked out a second ago. You must not remember you and Prince Bookworm's wedding. Your stepsister SquidlyO is impersonating you! You have to get there quick!" Fluttershy explained.

"Ok, Rarity. Fix me up." And with that, Rarity used her magic wand and Cattilac was wearing a wedding gown. She and the two fairies appeared at the castle where they were getting married.

Cattilac threw open the doors. She had to say, Squid had done a good job. Her wig was unnoticeable, and they had the same color eyes and skin. "Stop!" she yelled. "That is NOT Cattilac Cord! I am!"

"Oh, it's you! I thought I had your dress ruined! Well you're too late! I'm going to marry Prince Bookworm, and there's nothing you can do about it!" SquidlyO cackled.

"Oh really? I have a way for Bookworm to tell witch one of us is Cattilac!" Cattilac marched over to her stepsister. She ripped her veil and tore off her wig.

The scene changed and Cattilac and Bookworm were in CHS and about to kiss when the clock struck 2:00. Time for science class. A dark cackle came from somewhere. Discord's voice rang through the hallways. "TOO LATE, PRINCESS CATTILAC!" Bookworm started fading away. Cattilac tried to grab him, but he was just air. He disappeared, leaving Cattilac there. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

Part of Cattilac wondered where this dream came from. She had never felt this strongly about Bookworm… or had she?

Discord wanted to lock himself in a dark room. This was the hardest part of being the Keeper of Chaos. He was in charge of making sure that everypony had at least a few ounces of chaos. His chaos gave brilliant ideas, good and bad luck, and even hallucinations. Was also in charge of finding peoples' fears and making nightmares. He had found one for Cattilac, but he felt bad about it. She had to prove herself.

2 HOURS LATER

Discord checked the clock on the wall. He had been sitting there for over an hour. Usually the sleeping spell didn't last so long. He had been told not to disturb the one who was being tested. He sighed and crept over to Cattilac. But before he could do anything, a bright golden glow circled her.

A faint buzzing sound came from the girl. She rose up into the air. A voice spoke: "You are no longer Cattilac Cord. You are Scorpio-Eris, the Duchess of Chaos. Many will die, and many will live because of you. You will choose which form you will take on. Long shall you reign." Three images appeared. A human, a pony and a draconequus.

She was lowered to the ground. Cattilac still did not move, but Discord knew she wasn't dead. He tapped her. He shook her. "Wake up!" he said. He remembered a way to wake people up that he had learned a long time ago. A bucket of ice-cold chocolate milk appeared and dumped on Cattilac.

She sat up. "Why am I covered in chocolate milk!?" she asked. "What's the last thing you can remember?" Discord asked quickly.

Cattilac thought for a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "Oh, that's right. You were pushing me into Tartarus." Discord cringed. "Oh, yeah. Those were the days." Cattilac smiled.

"Now," Discord said as he helped her up. "I think it's time to tell you how many yeas you were gone, because it certainly wasn't four."

Yep. I'm just gonna leave you hangin'. I'll admit that even I didn't see this coming. My characters have mind of their own. I'm going to write a pre-sequel to this story called I Know It's You. It might be about 10 chapters. I promise that we'll get to see Lemon Lime next chapter.


	12. First Day at the Castle

Chapter 12:

**I really have no idea what this chapter will be about or be called. **

_Human World_

Lemon Lime was disgusted at what she had to do. Her final plan was simple. Act as a friend to Cattilac (so she wouldn't suspect anything), then she would invite her to a sleepover. She would put a sleeping potion she got from her mother in Cattilac's drink. Next she would wait until Cattilac was asleep. Then using the Pixie Dust her mother had found (it was a long story. Don't ask.) She would fly somewhere and strand Cattilac on a different continent!

Lemon sighed and put down her Notebook. She got out of her chair and walked downstairs to clear her mind.

_Equestria_

Screwball groaned and pushed up against the doors. This was so boring! How long had she been standing there? At least two hours.

Screwball tried to use a spell so that she could hear what they were saying, but there was a force field blocking any kind of magic.

She remembered a trick Pinkie Pie had taught her once. She summoned a drinking glass and put it up to the door. When she heard what they said, Screwball gasped.

_The Meeting Room_

"6,000 YEARS!?" Cattilac screeched. "WHY AM I STILL 14?" Discord could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. "It took you that many years to go through the portal. Since you were immortal you only would have been about 40, but I didn't want to let you miss 30 years of your life." He said with a shrug.

"You mean to tell me that I'm 6,014 years old?" Cattilac said, more calmly. "Yes." Discord said with out even blinking. "Then why has it only felt like four?" "Well, it's simple. I said you spent 6,000 in the portal. You spent the rest of the time as a human, living with your adoptive family." "So are we done here?" she asked. "Not yet. I need to know what has changed with you."

Cattilac pondered this question. She didn't really know what had changed. Then something in her mind clicked, and she remembered what had changed.

"I can do this!" she said. Cattilac sat there for a moment, then her left eye pointed left while her right eye pointed in front of her. "Pretty cool, huh?" "Um…sure." Discord said. "And I have some food allergies." "Alright, then. Now we need to have a meeting with Screwball."

Cattilac sighed and walked over to the white doors. She opened them and ushered Screwball in. Cattilac didn't even notice that she had been turned into a pony. Or at least until she tried to stand on two feet.

"Aahh!" she cried as she fell on her face. Screwball snickered. Cattilac got to her hooves. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Now, girls, let me show you what this room is for." He snapped his talons and the room was just as Cattilac had first seen it: with a stage and a semicircle of chairs. "This is for MMB, which is the Meeting of Magical Beings. The people who come are usually Celly, Lulu, Twilight, Cadence, a few royal changelings that have been banished because they prefer Harmony, and, of course, me." He thought for a moment. "Oh, and sometimes Starswirl the Bearded, who is apparently immortal."

"So when do _we _get to come?" Screwball asked. "When you're 16." He replied. "I'm assuming it isn't a coincidence that 16 is the age you get MGS." Cattilac said sarcastically. "Everypony's a comedian." Discord said with a roll of his mismatched eyes. "What the heck is MGS!?" Screwball asked.

Discord explained it to her. "So how does that apply to me?" Screwball questioned. "You only have 50% of your power. When you're 16, you'll get 100% of chaos magic." Cattilac explained. "How did you know that?" Discord asked. "Hey, I'm not a mindless drone. Unlike some ponies." She whispered the last part.

"I heard that." Discord whispered back. "I like to whisper too." Cattilac shot back. "What? He doesn't like to whisper. He was just making a point." Screwball said.

"I know."

"I don't get it!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

"But that doesn't make sense!"

"_You_ don't make sense!"

"Touché." Screwball said with a shrug. "I see that me and Screwball aren't the only ones who don't make sense. I'm so proud!" Discord said to Cattilac.

"I need to know," Screwball said. "Why didn't you tell me that Cattilac was 6,000?" "How did you hear that?" Cattilac asked. "Yes. I used magic counterspell." Discord said. "Yeah. You used a _magical _counterspell. I used an old-fashioned technique." Screwball held up the drinking glass.

"So is that all we need to know?" Cattilac asked. "For now, yes." Discord replied."Ugh, _finally_!"

"So," Screwball said, a grin on her face. "Who's up for lunch?"

_Later_

They were all sitting around the dining table, deciding what to eat.

"I've got it!" Screwball announced. "Cattilac, cover your eyes!" "But why do I need to-" Cattilac protested. "Never mind, I've got it!" Discord aid. He snapped and Cattilac lost her vision. "I'm… blind!" Cattilac exclaimed. "Don't worry, it's temporary." Screwball reassured her. She summoned a bowl of her family's special food invention.

Screwball handed the spoon to Cattilac. "Now taste." Screwball instructed. Cattilac fiddled with it for a moment, then put it in her mouth.

She assumed the worst. It was probably a prank…but Fluttershy would've spoken up by now.

What Cattilac tasted was the best thing she could imagine. Her taste buds were screaming at her. She could taste meat and salty sauce. She took the spoon out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and she could see again.

"What _is_ this?" she asked in amazement. "It's called Slumgug!" Screwball exclaimed happily. "What do you think?" "What do I think?" Cattilac asked. "I don't _think_ it's delicious. I _know_ it is!"

Everypony seemed a bit relieved that Cattilac actually liked it.

"How did you make this?" Cattilac asked. "Well," Fluttershy said. "My great-grandmother was cleaning out the cupboards, and she took all the leftovers and out them in a big pot." "Wow. Do you think I could have the recipe?" Cattilac asked.

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "It has a secret family ingredient. But you're family too!" she said. She flew over to a book lying on the table and opened it. There was a piece of paper that was yellow from it being so old. She handed it to Cattilac.

"Thanks. But I see meat in here. Isn't that cannibalism?" Cattilac questioned. "It isn't cow _or_ horse meat. It's snak_e_ meat." Screwball said. "You can buy snake meat?" "Yeah. Weird, right?" Cattilac nodded. "But what's the secret ingredient?" Fluttershy smiled. "That's the simplest one of all- love."

And soon they were all pigging out on the Slumgug. Once they were finished the bowls disappeared.

"Before we do anything, I'm going to go take a shower." And with that, she left to her room.

She opened the bathroom door and was relieved to see that there _was_ a shower.

She had already unpacked and set her things out. She sighed when she realized that she had forgotten her towel, shampoo and conditioner. She examined the bathroom and saw that those things were provided

She undid her braid and shook her head rapidly. Cattilac was thinking about earlier and wasn't paying attention. She smelled the shampoo…chocolate. She smelled the conditioner…cotton candy.

She turned on the water. By the time she was using conditioner, she turned around and got a huge slash of water in her face. Most of it got in her mouth. She was about to spit it out when she realized something…the water didn't taste like water. It tasted like chocolate.

She spit the 'water' out and looked at the shower head. It was spouting…chocolate milk!?

She should've seen this one coming from a mile away. She turned the water off and looked in the mirror. There was chocolate milk all over her!

She dried herself off, but there were little brown stains all over her, and her mane was tinted light brown. "_I am so getting revenge on him_." She thought angrily.

She stormed downstairs and found Discord waiting for her. He smiled. Cattilac could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I like your mane." He said with tears in his eyes. Cattilac frowned, and Discord started howling with laughter.

Cattilac passed him and found Screwball. "Hey," she said. "What's up.?" "You dad." She answered. "What did he do this time?" "He put chocolate milk in my shower! Can you change me back?"

Screwball examined the pony, giggling. "I guess I can." Screwball clapped her hooves together, and Cattilac was back to normal. "Whew, thanks." Cattilac breathed a sigh of relief.

_Human World_

Lemon Lime had searched all over for her mother, but didn't find anything. Even her father, Caramel, hadn't seen her. She finally found Lyra Heartstrings sitting at her computer, writing things down and looking at maps.

"Lemon Lime!" she exclaimed. "Just in time!" Lyra grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her toward the maps. "Mo-o-o-m" Lemon groaned. "Please tell me you didn't find _another_ world." "Okay, I won't." Lyra said.

They stood therefore good three minutes before Lemon Lime spoke up. "Remember when you almost were frozen by the Ice Queen in Narnia? Or the time you almost broke Mother Dove's egg in Never Land?"

Lyra sighed at her daughter. "Yes, I remember. But you'll like this world." Lyra pulled up a map with a castle in the middle, a small town next to it, a cloud city, and a bunch more. "It's called…" Lyra paused for dramatic effect. Then with a loud voice she said "EQUESTRIA!"

_Author's Note_

**I can tell you guys like these Lemon Lime cliffhangers. Next chapter will basically be about how Cattilac ended up in the Human World. There will be plenty of Lemon Lime. I'm pretty sure Caramel is the stallion with the three blue horseshoes. Feel free to correct me. Slumgug is a real dish, and it's made just like Screwball's great-great-grandmother made it. The secret ingredient isn't love, and it isn't snake meat. It's beef. **


	13. The Causes

Chapter 13:

Ooh, a chapter about how it all started! This should be fun to write! FYI, in the first part, Discord is about 18 (about 8,000 years old in draconequus.) and Scorpio-Eris is 10 (6,910 years old.) Lemon Lime and other Humans are ten. This is really dramatic and sad, and it took m about 3 weeks to write. **P.S I don't own MLP, or else the episodes would be an hour long and the seasons would have at least 50 episodes. :)**

_6,010 years ago _

"You Earth Ponies are hogging all of the food!" Commander Hurricane roared. "We are so not! Our crops can't grow in this weather! The Unicorns are probably magically growing food with their glow-y magic-y stuff!" Chancellor Puddinghead shot back.

"And they probably used magic to conjure up this storm!" Hurricane bellowed.

Princess Platinum gasped. "How dare you! We can't conjure up magic this…" she leaned over to Clover the Clever. "What was it again?" she whispered to her advisor. Clover rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it 'magic of this complexity.'?" (Princess Platinum had practiced saying dramatic lines in front of her mirror so she would seem more regal.) "Yes! We can't conjure up magic of this complexity!" she screeched.

"Well you must be able to, 'cause we didn't start it, and the Earth Ponies have no way of doing something like this!" the Commander said. Puddinghead narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that my tribe is unable to do something awesome like start a storm that will drive us out of our homes!?" "I might be." Hurricane smirked. "Oh, you just crossed the wrong line, sister." "I can cross whatever line I want! I'm a Commander!" "Well, I'm a Puddinghead! I-I mean a _Chancellor!_" "

Smart Cookie didn't know what to do. She believed that none of the tribes had started this blizzard.

She looked at Private Pansy. She was cowering in fear (as usual). Clover the Clever was a nervous wreck. She was sweating and biting her hoof and trying to perform a spell. Or, that's what it looked like.

Wait, everypony." Smart Cookie said. She put a hoof on the Chancellor's shoulder. "Chancellor Puddinghead," she said with kindness. "How do you know that _any_ of these ponies started this?" "I don't. That's why we have to accuse them!" "

Maybe none of us did this. What if there was another race we didn't know about?" Private Pansy suggested. Pansy flinched, waiting for Commander Hurricane to yell at her. Which she did, of course. "_What!?_ That is outrageous! One of us had to at least do something to cause this!"

"Smart Cookie is right." Clover the Clever said. Princess Platinum gasped. "Clover the Clever! I should have you thrown in the dungeon!" "I'm sorry, but she's still right. There is a different kind of creature not many ponies know about. My mentor, Starswirl the Bearded, taught me about them. There called _draconequus_."

When the leaders told their tribes, they were infuriated. They pledged to kill every last draconequus, for then the storm would surely stop.

When smart Cookie heard of this, she felt awful. She wanted to reason with the draconequus. Not harm them.

But Of course, everypony _loved_ the idea of finally getting out of this storm. The Earths used there last of the firewood to make bows and arrows, with help from the Unicorns, who carved. The Pegasi mapped out the attack rout. Everypony was patting Smart Cookie on the back and complimenting her for the idea.

One wintry day, (every day was wintry, anyway.) there came a knock at the cabin where Chancellor Puddinghead and her secretary lived.

Smart Cookie answered and as shocked to see Commander Hurricane's private and the princess's advisor. "What are yall doin' here?" she asked. They explained how they knew thought that Smart Cookie didn't want to have the draconequus killed. "But we really have no choice." Private Pansy said, tears in her eyes.

The ponies geared up for battle and marched to the spot where Clover the Clever had accidentally told them about. They marched to the palace gates.

The leaders had decided that Pansy, Clover, and Cookie would go talk to the rulers first and decide if it was necessary to war.

The three stood on the spot that said: _Stand here for assistance.'_ They gulped, awaiting their fate.

_The Royal Throne Room_

Queen Eris was sitting on her throne, talking to her messenger, Tiger Lilly. King Caspian was having a meeting.

There was a door on the far left side of the room. A head popped out. She had the head of a pony, the tail of a snake, the legs of a goat and a lizard, the arms of a lion and an eagle, the wings of a bat and a pegusus, and the horns of a deer and a unicorn. She had long green hair and perfect almond shaped eyes. She was Scorpio-Eris, the Grand Duchess.

"Discord?" she asked. She had an old New York accent. She flew into the air. She thought for a moment.

Discord secretly hovered above her while holding a glass of chocolate milk. Right when he was about to pour it on her head, when Scorpio-Eris grabbed his wrist and turned around. She splashed it in his face.

"I got you!" Scorpio cheered. Discord sighed and wiped the milk from his face. "This prank war isn't over yet." He said, before melting into air.

Tiger Lilly was just about to leave when Cattilac flew down next to her. "What's up?" Scorpio asked. "Oh, nothing much. I think someone is standing on the platform, so I'm gonna go check it out. Do ya wanna come?" Tiger asked. "Sure."

_The Ponies_

"Anypony else think they aren't comin'?" asked Smart Cookie. "Look!" Clover said. The doors were opening.

Tiger and Scorpio poked their heads out. "HI! Come on in!" The three ponies were hesitant at first, but came in anyway.

Caspian and Eris were sitting in their thrones, but Caspian appeared to be writing down something. "Well, well, well." She said. "We don't get a lot of ponies around here." Clover the Clever approached the Queen. "Good day, Queen Eris." She bowed, and signaled for the others to do the same.

"My, my. You even know who I am. I must be a celebrity." Eris said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, your Highness," Clover said. "But we think that you started this blizzard." "_What?_ You think we did this? Our magic is powerless against it!"

Smart Cookie narrowed her eyes. "Ya seem to be gettin' along _fine_." "We can only provide ourselves with warmth and food." "And ya'll didn't think to offer the ponies any of that? Why are ya being mean? What have the ponies done to ya? Do you want all of us to die?"

"Because the ponies have never given us a reason to like them. Most of them are cruel and don't care if _we _all die." Eris sneered.

"Once me and Discord went there." Scorpio agreed. "The Earth Ponies laughed at us, the Unicorns screamed at us, and the Pegasi mocked us." "I remember that." Said a voice by the three ponies. They turned and saw Discord standing there.

The Unicorn and Earth Pony screamed and backed away, but Private Pansy stayed.

"Hello. How do you do?" she asked. Discord was surprised. The Pegasi were always the worst to run into. They were proud and looked down upon anyone that they thought were less special. But not this one. She was kind.

He shook her hoof. _"Gosh, she's pretty."_ He thought. Pansy introduced herself as Commander Hurricane's 'special helper'.

"Oh, the Commander. She was awful. She was without a doubt the most inconsiderate, coldhearted, reckless pony I have ever met!" Private Pansy sighed. "She even treats me that way." "I don't think she should." Pansy smiled.

"This is exactly the reason why we don't like ponies." Eris said. "They can't even treat their own kind with respect!" "_Tell me about it."_ Clover the Clever thought.

By this time, Princess Platinum, Chancellor Puddinghead, and Commander Hurricane were getting suspicious. They burst in the throne room.

"Did they do it or not?" Princess Platinum demanded. "They didn't." Clover responded.

"That's just dumb!" Hurricane griped. "It wasn't any of us, so it has to be them!"

"Oh. That is so _you_, Commander." Discord sneered. "We meet again." Hurricane muttered.

"I think that if you don't believe us, we'll have to settle this on the battlefield!" Puddinghead challenged.

"_**CHARGE!"**_ She screamed. The ponies ran into the room with their arrows. In the blink of an eye they shot the King and Queen in the heart.

"Scorpio, you can't stay here. I need to send you somewhere else. And whatever you do, don't scream!" Discord said with tears in his eyes. "But what about you?" Scorpio asked between sobs. "I'll be fine." She made her emerald recorder appear. She hugged Discord goodbye. "I'll come back." He promised. He made a portal, and Scorpio jumped through. He threw a note in after her, which she caught.

Discord made a duplicate of himself and transported away.

Private Pansy watched in horror as Commander Hurricane shot Discord in the heart. She shrieked and ran to his side.

"Look alive, private! No crying on the battlefield!" Pansy looked up at Hurricane. "How could you do this? He was my friend!" Hurricane dragged Private Pansy away. Discord sighed. He had heard what Pansy had said.

Soon there were no more draconequus. "The blizzard is still going!" Princess Platinum yelled. "And it seems to be getting worse!" Puddinghead observed.

Most of the ponies had died. They all trudged home. Private Pansy flew up to a patch of clouds and wept.

"Pansy." Said a voice behind her. "Pansy!" The private turned around and saw Discord sitting there. "Discord!" she gasped. She wrapped her hooves around him.

_The Human World (6,000 years later) _

Lemon Lime and her friends had gone to Canterlot High since it was Saturday. They were using the field to play kickball. Lemon Lime ran to the third base, and was suddenly tackled.

She looked down and saw a girl about her age unconscious. Lemon Lime ran to her mother, who was sitting on the bench inspecting some kind of dust.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she screeched. "A girl appeared out of nowhere! You need to come see!" Lemon grabbed Lyra's wrist.

Cattilac's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?!" "What is your name?" Lyra asked. "I can't remember." Cattilac responded. "Do you remember anything?" Lemon Lime asked. "No." Cattilac said. "Only my brother."

They took Cattilac to a hospital with other children that suffer from mind loss.

_Discord_

Discord sighed and moved his cloud to where his castle used to be. He couldn't help but feel lousy. He moved to where Private Pansy used to live, which was now a cave. He floated down and summoned some candy flowers (they had always been her favorites). He walked in and looked at the tombstone he made for his friend. Today was the day she had died.

He thought he heard distant chewing.

He noticed that the flowers that he had left last time were gone. He moved over to where the sound was coming from. A shimmer of light was there.

He addressed it: "Hello? Who's there?" The light came toward him, and he saw the light turn into a young version of Private Pansy. A tear dripped down her cheek. "Hello, Discord." She said.

_Cattilac_

Cattilac (although nopony knew her name was Cattilac, so they just called her Kid.) giggled at her new friend. It was lunchtime at the hospital. Her name was Blue Skies (daughter of Clear Skies and Open Skies), who was twelve. Cattilac was 'rooming' with her.

Cattilac looked at the instrument in her hands. Luckily it didn't break. She never knew that there was a note wedged in it.

_Discord_

That night Discord could not sleep. Not only was today the day that Private Pansy had died, (she had died in the battle,) but it was also the day that he had sent the Duchess off. Now it seemed that he was careless of what happened to her. She probably wasn't even alive.

He opened the door to his castle and was greeted by his wife, Fluttershy. He forced a smile. He really wasn't interested in family or anything to do with Pansy.

He went straight to the place that nopony had ever known about. The place that he could go to cheer himself up. He easily found the invisible door. He turned the handle slowly so nopony would hear him.

He stepped in and pushed a red button on the wall. The empty room changed to Scorpio-Eris's old room at the castle.

He bit his lip. He shook it off and climbed to the loft. He opened the latch and jumped through the portal he installed there.

_Cattilac_

The nurse told Cattilac to get some rest. It was ok, since Blue Skies was there.

Cattilac sighed and plopped down on her bed. "What's up, Kid?" Blue Skies asked, not looking up from her book. "I don't know." She answered. "Have you ever felt like you were missing something?"

Blue Skies put down her book and walked over to Cattilac. "Listen here, Kid. Sometimes life just makes you feel that way. Maybe that this is the day someone in your life died, but you can't remember."

Tears ran down Cattilac's face. "They shot them!" she cried. She buried her face in her knees. "And Dissy, too!" Somehow, even though she couldn't remember the last 6,000 years of her life, she remembered the one name that Discord hated more than anything. Even more than Commander Hurricane.

Blue Skies put her hand on Cattilac's shoulder. "It's all right, Kid. Do ya wanna talk about it?" "I guess so." Cattilac sniffed.

Cattilac told Blue Skies everything she could remember, which wasn't much. Some invaders attacked, shot her parents (and her brother), and she had to take refuge.

Blue Skies wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry, Kid. I had no idea." Cattilac turned away. "I know." She whispered.

_Discord_

Discord landed outside of CHS. He stood up and used a tracker device to find where Scorpio was. He transported there.

There was a woman sitting at a desk. "Excuse me," he said. "Is there a Scorpio-Eris here?" the woman looked up. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a Scorpio-Eris." Discord thought for a moment. "Do you have a girl-about 10- purple, green hair, orange eyes?" "Yes…but...nobody knows what her name is."

"_Oh_ _great,"_ Discord thought_. "I gave her amnesia." _

Behind his back, Discord made a birth certificate appear. It read:_ Scorpio-Eris Draconnequus. Born 2004. _

_Cattilac_

"Can you play anything?" Blue Skies asked. "I think so." Cattilac said, while inspecting her recorder. She put her lips to the instrument and blew. She played the notes to the only song she could remember.

Blue Skies gasped as a piece of paper flew out of the instrument. She grabbed it and read it. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket, hoping that Cattilac hadn't seen it.

_Discord_

The lady sitting at the desk was looking at the certificate. "Where on Earth did _you_ get this?"

Discord cast a spell to make the woman believe everything he said.

Discord told her about how he was her brother, and invaders attacked and killed her parents. She got struck with amnesia and ran away. "You shall give her the name Cattilac Cord. You cannot tell her anything that I have told you."

"Yes." The woman said in a far away voice. Discord was about to say something, but was cut off as he heard music.

He knew that only one person could be playing that. He sang the words in his head.

"_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. _

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm; _

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Soon you'll be home with me. _

_Once upon a December." _

Discord smiled. She was here.

_Cattilac_

Cattilac stopped playing. Blue Skies's eyes were wide. "You did not just play that." "I so did." Cattilac said.

"Where did you learn that?" Blue Skies asked. "My mother used to sing it to me."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the hay." Cattilac said. And with that, she crawled into her bed.

Blue Skies smiled. "You're all right, Kid. You're all right."

_Discord_

Discord sighed and cast a spell that would erase any details of Equestria form Cattilac's mind.

3 MONTHS LATER

Cattilac was sitting on her bed, reading her favorite book: The Terrible Two.

She was getting to the good part when a knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up and answered it.

Standing there was her favorite nurse: Nurse Coldheart. "Cattilac," she said. "There's a surprise for you." Cattilac walked out of the room. But before she did, she looked over at Blue Skies, who gave her a lopsided smile.

Standing in the main entrance were a man and a woman, and two teenage girls. Cattilac understood what was happening. She was getting adopted.

By then, Blue Skies had come to see what was going on. On the outside, she was trying to be supportive to Cattilac. On the inside, she was crying her eyes out. Cattilac was her only friend. And now she was being taken away.

Blue Skies thrust forward and wrapped her arms around Cattilac. "I'll miss you." She said.

Cattilac took her belongings and left with her new family. A few months later she enrolled at Canterlot Elementary. After that she went to Canterlot High.

On her first day, the principal and the vice principal showed her around the school. "…And that's it." Celestia said. "If you need anything, you can always ask us." "Thank you," Cattilac said, and she hurried off to class.

"Sister," Luna said. "Isn't there something about that girl that seems…off?" Celestia nodded. "She isn't from here. I sense she's from Equestria. But there's something else that seems... familiar about her."

They watched as Cattilac ran to class. A bit of dark magic flew from her steps. The princesses shared a look.

_Author's Note_

**This took me so long! I swear, every time I try to do homework or something, I can't help but thinking: **_**Hmmm. I wonder what Bookworm's real name should be?**_** Or: How and **_**when should I have Blue Skies come back into the story? **_**Or:**_** What ever happened to *the note Blue Skies took*? **_**And sometimes: **_**Should I skip the two years that aren't that important to the plot? **_

**This is taking me a while to decide. However, I'm getting help from my friends and other fanfictions. I promise that chapter 14 will be up faster than this one. Since this is nine pages on Microsoft Word, the next chapter will be super-short. I need a break from typing. I do not own **_**Once Upon a December **_**from**_** Anastasia. **_

***SPOILER ALERT: Blue Skies is coming back to the story to find out who Cattilac really is. **


	14. Thing I Never Told You

Chapter 14: Things We Never Told You.

**Hello, everypony! I keep getting distracted from this, and it's driving me nuts! I'm mostly just falling asleep because last night I stayed up till 3:00 AM and woke up at 6:00. **

_Cattilac_

As soon as Cattilac returned to Canterlot High, everybody wanted to know why she was gone.

Cattilac walked through the doors of the school, and Golden Ladle, Black Sheep, Emerald Ridge, Soprano Melody, DJ PON 4, and Starstreak ran up to her.

"Where did you go last week?"

"I bet it was vacay, huh?"

"I _love_ vacation!"

"Maybe she just ditched school. That's so Cattilac."

"I did see Twilight Sparkle running off with her."

"Lucky! I wish Twilight would come here and take me away."

"Yeah! Then she came back with this girl. She was pink, she had white and purple hair, and her eyes were purple swirls!"

"Did you see the principals? I went to ask them a question and they were all like: Whatever. It was so obvious that they had been crying."

"Come on, guys, give her some room!" said a new voice. The crowd parted and Crystal Waters walked through. Cattilac flung her arms around her neck. "Promise you won't tell anyone where I was?" Cattilac asked. "I promise." Crystal said.

"You haven't answered our question yet." said Golden Ladle. "Where did you go?" "I went…" Cattilac stammered. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw a pair of disembodied red and yellow mismatched eyes staring at her.

"_Cattilac,"_ she heard in her head. "Please, Discord," she thought. "Help me out. What do I say_?" "I'm sorry, but I can't solve every problem for you. If you're going to be a princess of Equestria…" _"WHAT? I'm going to be a princess!? You didn't mention that." _"Well, technically, you're a Grand Duchess. I know how it must feel, suddenly finding out that you're a princess of an alternate universe, then finding out that Tia has planned a coronation for you and Screwy when you turn 16." _"You didn't tell me that part." _"Oh. Oops. Well, I still know how it feels."_

"You don't know what it feels like." Cattilac muttered. "We don't know what what feels like?" Cattilac realized that all the girls were staring at her. Cattilac could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, Discord, no! I need you!" she said aloud, not caring if anyone heard her. She burst into tears and ran as fast as she could into the girls' bathroom.

Cattilac hoped she had a few minutes before everyone came looking for her. She sat against the wall.

"Discord…" she sobbed. "Discord…please…" Cattilac saw and flash and he was standing there. "Why did you run away?" he asked. "I guess I just freaked out last minute. Sorry." "Cattilac," he said, kneeling down to her. "You know I'll always be here to help you when you need it most." He lifted her chin so their eyes locked. "But I can't solve every problem for you. This is what being one of us means." "I know." Cattilac said.

Golden Ladle, being the snob she was, followed Cattilac and was listening to the whole conversation. She peered at them through a crack in the wall.

"I know you can do this, Cattilac. You're my sister. But I need to go now. Screwy challenged me to a water balloon contest, and she'll get suspicious if I don't come back soon."

He turned to leave, but stopped and turned around. He held his hand out and made a silver locket appear. He put it around Cattilac's neck and transported away.

Cattilac flipped it open and saw a picture of her and Discord. She smiled.

She wanted to stay here the whole day; she didn't feel like being around a bunch of people.

She dug around in her backpack and found her phone/necklace. She knew she had Celestia's number. She clicked on the icon labeled _Celestia. _

"Discord gave you one of these. I was wondering when it was going to happen." Cattilac heard herself blurt out the whole story, starting from when Twilight took her. "Oh my." Celestia said. She looked pale (paler than usual). "Meet me in my office in ten seconds. Tell no one of this." Cattilac nodded.

Golden Ladle pressed herself against the wall so Cattilac wouldn't see her. Luckily, Cattilac seemed to brush right past.

"Looks like I've got one more place to go." Golden Ladle smiled viciously to herself.

Cattilac ran as fast as she could through the halls. People were yelling her name, but Cattilac paid them no attention. They would try to grab her, block her path, and even tackle her. Cattilac dodged and jumped.

She ran into the office and shut the door.

Celestia chuckled. "Looks like you had a bit of trouble getting here." Cattilac groaned. "It's like a massacre out there." She sat down on the ground. "I'll give you a minute to catch your breath."

Luna walked over to Celestia.

"I fear there is something we have not told you." Luna said. "But we should go into my office." Celestia said. "For privacy."

Golden Ladle waited until they walked into the principal's office. She cackled and held up a glass.

"We fully support you in what you are doing, Cattilac." Luna said. "What am I doing?" Cattilac asked. "You're spending time with both your families. You didn't desert Marshmallow Stitch and Wood Star after finding out about your true origins." Celestia explained. "We believe Equestria has changed you for the better." Luna said.

"But how do you know about…?" Luna held up a hand to stop her. "We shall explain that soon. First we will tell you something...a bit shocking. You see, we were only small foals. Celestia was about 3, and I was only a few weeks old. We had hid in the shadows with our family."

"We found Discord shortly after we were crowned rulers of Equestria. Our parents agreed to take him in. Everypony referred to him as our stepbrother." Celestia said. Luna started giggling. "Me and him used to drive Celly up the wall. She was so stiff."

"Wait," Cattilac said. "So you mean I'm _older_ than you? And we're stepsisters?" "Yes." Celestia said. "And how do you know about Equestria?" "Because we have important magic. We are powerful, so there is only one of us in the galaxy."

Cattilac still had more questions. "But what do you mean Equestria had changed me?" "Have you seen yourself lately?" Celestia asked. "Even after your first day in the Castle of Chaos, you stopped wearing your hair…or, mane, in braids. You have started being more inclusive to others, and you don't seem to have any more interest in being a rebel."

"We know that this is a lot to take in." Luna said. "To sum up: You're our little stepsister, we are from Equestria, and we completely support you. You are being very fair in finding out about who you are."

"But how do you expect me to believe this?" Cattilac asked. "How can you believe that you're _really _a daughter of Chaos?" Celestia said. "I don't know. I mean, you guys have to be older than me! You're my principals!" "But you handled Discord so well." Luna pointed out. "But I never-I mean…"

Cattilac gasped. "Were you spying on me?"

"Well, it was kind of a dream, and I can visit dreams so." Luna was cut off as Celestia jabbed her in the ribs.

"What we're trying to say," Celestia said."Is that we care about you. Soon you'll be getting your powers and-""I know," Cattilac said. "I've heard this before. I'm gonna get my powers when I turn 16." "But did anypony tell you that you can't tell the humans about who you are?" Luna asked.

"I guess I've kind of known it all along. But what about the Equestrians?" "The Equestrians are free to know. But you'll have to be the one to tell them…when the time is right." Celestia answered. "But how will I know when the time is right?" "You'll know."

Cattilac hated not knowing things.

2 WEEKS LATER

Screwball poked her head in Cattilac's room. "Laundry day!" she announced. "You got anything?" Cattilac nodded. She picked her hamper up off the ground. Cattilac wore a spaghetti strap leotard because she was used to wearing clothes. She even had Rarity put some gems on them.

Screwball showed Cattilac how to carry a laundry basket on her head.

"There are a bunch of different rooms we can use to clean our clothes." Screwball said, pointing to all of the unmarked doors. "How do you know which door is which?" Cattilac asked. "Well, personally, I like walking around not knowing where everything is, but one time it took 2 months for me to go through all the doors."

"So how does that help our current problem?" "Well…" Screwball said. "If you haven't already noticed, I put a little table with maps in the front of the castle."

Screwball poofed a map out and read it. "We could go to the Pool Room; get the clothes wet, then go to the Disco Room and the clothes will dance themselves dry. We could go to the Wishing Well Room and wish for them to be clean, we could go to the Roller Coaster Room, which has an underwater part to get the cloths wet, then it goes really fast to dry the clothes, we could go to the Aquarium Room, then to the Jet-Engine Wind-Tunnel, or we could just use the regular washer and dryer. What do you think?" she asked.

"Why don't we choose randomly?" Cattilac asked. "We could make card with an option on them, then mix them up and pick a card." When Cattilac looked over at Screwball she was already preparing cards.

Screwball dropped them all on the ground and sat on the pile. "What are you doing?" Cattilac asked. "Why, shuffling the cards, of course." Screwball answered. She spun around. "It's the only real way to shuffle, you know."

"I guess I do." Cattilac said with a smile.

_Mane 6 _

Twilight had been busy today, and today was the only day that she and the other Elements could spend the day together. They were going to the day spa.

Rarity and Twilight were getting their hooves shined. Pinkie Pie was splashing in the mud bath, and Fluttershy and Applejack were getting their manes braided. Applejack was also snaking on some of the cucumbers used to 'reduce the puffiness around ones eyes' as Rarity said.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash." Rarity begged. "No!" Rainbow said. "This is one of the only days we can spend time Twilight." "So?"

Rarity walked over to the rainbow mare. "You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings." Rarity whispered. "I told you I don't like ponies touching my hooves!" "Well at least try the herbal bath." Rainbow raised her eyebrow. "What's an herbal bath?"

"It's a warm bath with maybe some jasmine, or lavender, sometimes rose petals." Pinkie said. Rainbow Dash and Rarity hadn't noticed her standing there. "Okay, fine." Rainbow grumbled.

"Hey, Twilight." Applejack said. "Remember that pony ya dragged here a while ago? Don't think yall' have really explained who she is." "I agree!" Rarity said. "The other day she walked in to the boutique and said '_Aunt Rarity, would you put some gems on my clothes?_' I nearly fainted. I didn't even know who she was!"

"And the other day she came down to the bakery and called me 'Aunty Pinkie.' She was really nice, but I think it's weird how she calls us her aunts."

"I know. She bumped in to me at the market the other day, and said, 'Howdy, Auntie Applejack.' I wanna know what's goin' on right now."

"She calls me 'Aunt Twilight', and I don't mind at all. Don't you ponies think you're over reacting just a bit?"

"Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed. "She's practically a stranger!" She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, Fluttershy hasn't said anything this whole time." Indeed she hadn't.

Fluttershy was thinking of her morning. She and Cattilac had washed the dishes and fed the animals. They laughed and talked the whole time.

Applejack poked her friend. "Oh, sorry, Applejack." Fluttershy said. "I was just thinking."

"Fluttershy." Rarity said. "We wanted to know if that mare, you know the one that Twilight brought to the Castle of Friendship, has she ever addressed you as 'Aunt Fluttershy'?"

"Nope." Fluttershy said. "She just calls me Fluttershy." "I can't believe this!" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight and Fluttershy. "You guys are acting so nice to this random girl, and she could be dangerous!"

Twilight looked at Fluttershy. They started laughing until they were crying. "This is no laughing matter!" Rarity cried. "I'm sorry, Rarity." Twilight said. "But that pony is _not_ dangerous."

"Well who is she, then?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm afraid of how you'll react." Fluttershy said. "You're just afraid to tell us that the mare is a wimp and that there's _nothing_ special about her." Rainbow mumbled.

And that's what really set Fluttershy off. "Now you listen here, Rainbow Dash!" she quietly yelled. "I know that no pony's perfect, but you have no right to call my sister wimpy or un-special! And let me tell you that there is no pony braver than Cattilac! She's suffered over 6, 000 years of pain! You think you need to add to that? What if she heard you? What if Discord heard you? He would crush you!"

Discord poofed into the room. "And indeed I did!" he snarled in a deep, gravelly voice. "You listen to me, Rainbow _Crash_. If I ever..." he was cut off as Fluttershy flew in front of him. "Discord," she warned.

"I'm sure Dashie didn't mean to upset us. She just didn't know."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But did you hear about what she said?"

"Yes, I heard." Fluttershy said. "And that was very wrong of her." She turned to the rainbow mare. "Rainbow Dash, I think you owe Discord and I an apology."

"_What!?"_ she exclaimed "I need to give _him_ an apology? What for?" "Because you insulted one of our friends."

Rainbow grumbled for a moment. "Sorry." She mumbled. "What was that?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm sorry." Rainbow said, louder this time.

"But you barely even know her!" Rainbow complained. "I may barely know her, but Discord has known her his whole life." Fluttershy said.

"But that's impossible!" Rarity said. "When we saw her, she couldn't have been a day over 18 years old!"

Pinkie raced up to Fluttershy. "First of all, if there was any bubble blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it? And second of all, I wanna know what the mare is like!" "Well," Fluttershy said. "She's technically 14, she likes to talk, her favorite color is orange, and she's the nicest pony you'll ever meet!" "And how do you know so much about her?" Applejack asked. "She lives with us, of course!" Discord explained.

Everypony just looked at him, because they had no idea of what he was talking about.

"But that's crazy!" AJ continued. "Do yall even know who her parents are?" Discord transported next to her. "Well, of course we know who Mom and Dad are." He said.

Everypony looked at him with puzzled expressions. "I see, you haven't told them yet." He said to Fluttershy. "Well, I best be off." He said.

"Wait, Discord." Fluttershy said. "Do you know where the kids are?" "Cattilac and Screwy are doing their laundry and Nutty is…..somewhere?" "Go find him." Fluttershy said. "Fine." Discord pouted. And he teleported out of the room.

"So, can we have an answer now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Who is that pony?"

"Well, to make it short, She's Discord's sister." She said, as if it was perfectly normal. "Fluttershy, darling, are you sure?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Why do we always get stuck with the weird stuff to deal with?"

Everypony giggled. She looked at them. "No, I-I'm serious."

_Author's note_

**I guess it will be better with the Mane 6 knowing about Cattilac. The other day I watched Dear Dumb Diary, and I instantly fell in love with one of the songs. I promise you a musical number of that song next chapter, and NO, I'm not going to tell you which one it is. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**


	15. The Note

Chapter 16: The Note

**I've been putting this chapter on hold for a while, but I managed. Enjoy chapter 16! P.S Thank you guys so much for the 500 views! You are what keeps me going. :) **

As months passed, the Discords became more family to Marshmallow Stitch and Wood Star. They visited from time to time, but today was special. Today was the day Cattilac had convinced her parents to stay in Equestria for Hearth's Warming Eve, or Christmas, as the humans called it.

Cattilac walked back up to her room, and she saw something lying on her pillow. She walked over and saw that it was a little note.

She read it over and over again. She couldn't believe what was written there:

_Dear Cattilac,_

_After you told me about how you're family died, I became interested in my history. I looked everywhere for information. I recently found out that I am related to Commander Hurricane, who was the one who shot your parents. I hope you don't think of me as someone like the Commander. _

_Anyway, I hope you have a great Hearth's Warming,_

_Bookworm _

Cattilac knew what she had to do. She put on her Santa Hooves hat and packed her saddle bag, and she set out to the town.

Bookworm heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Cattilac there. "You got my letter?" he asked. "Yeah." Cattilac said. "And just for the record, we're still friends. Even if you are a descendant of Commander Hurricane." "Thanks." Bookworm said. "That means a lot to me."

"Oh," Cattilac said. She took her Santa Hooves hat off and put it on Bookworm's head. "This is for you. I figured you could use some cheering up. And I brought some decorations. I noticed your house looked a little…boring."

"You've been spending way too much time with Discord." He teased. "Oh, come on." She said. "You don't even have a Hearth's Warming tree."

Cattilac was about to open her bag when she realized something. "You might just want to stand back." She told Bookworm.

Cattilac pulled the string to unfasten the bag and a tree and streamers flew out, decorating the inside and outside of Bookworm's house perfectly.

"Ya like?" Cattilac asked. "That's quite the saddlebag." Bookworm said. "It's enchanted." "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just wondering, are you the only one home?" she asked. "Well, I guess. My dad, Thunderlane, went out to Cloudsdale a few weeks ago, and nopony has heard anything from him. And my mom, Flitter, left us a long time ago."

"Oh," Cattilac whispered. "I'm sorry." "It's okay. I guess I'm getting my own house sooner than I expected." Bookworm said with a forced laugh.

"Ya know, you can stay if you want." Bookworm said. "_Please be a yes, please be a yes." _He thought. "Of course I'll stay." She said.

**I just need to say something. If you enjoy a good sad Fluttercord story, go read I'm Here My Dear by The Poisoned Rose. In chapter 2, she writes the most beautiful song. **

**Oh, and I think next chapter Cattilac gets her powers. Yay! **


	16. Powers

Chapter 17: Powers

**I need to give a shout-out to fans of this story, because there's no way I would have gotten 618 views on this story. **

Cattilac had finally turned 16 and finally gotten her powers. She sat down on her bed in the human world and wrote in her journal:

_The craziest thing happened: I got my powers! _

_Well, I also turned 16, which was also awesome. I was in Equestria, and since it was also Screwy's birthday I was going to blow an air horn in her face at midnight. Turns out she had the same idea. We collided in the hall. Cause that's the best way to start your sweet 16, right?_

_But anyway, how my powers came to me was unusual. Every day something weird would happen. Once I was sitting at lunch at CHS and when I spoke, a beautiful voice much like Discord's floated out. Of course I informed Celestia right away. _

_And all of last week my back ached. Then one morning I realized that I had wings- a bat wing and a blue jay wing- that were both about two feet tall. I also got Discord's horns. Then I got eyes like Discord's. I didn't want anypony to notice, so Discord enchanted some old reading glasses that I need but don't use. When I put them on, my eyes return to normal and my wings disappear. _

_But all of this happened in the human world. Nothing happened in Equestria. But I grew like 5 inches. _

_Well, that's it for now,_

_Cattilac._

Cattilac shut her diary and looked around her room. She saw her guitar, which she had never really used.

Cattilac knew to play from her heart. She put on her glasses (they were the thick black kind) and picked up her guitar. She walked up and down the streets and sung to herself, while playing the guitar. She made the lyrics up as she went. Her voice sounded much better now that she had an accent.

"_I miss you so much, my darling. _

_This shouldn't sound so alarming._

_You were always there for me; I can still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_I feel like there's a hole in my heart as I feel my body being torn apart. _

_Now there are tears running down my face._

_Celestia, I must look like a disgrace. I feel like I want to slit my wrist,_

_As I ball my hands into a fist. Why did you take him from me? _

_Don't you know me and him were meant to be?" _

Everybody was turning their heads to find the girl singing. Even the Rainbooms, who were walking to their concert stopped and followed Cattilac.

Cattilac used to be afraid of who heard her sing, but now she didn't care who heard.

"_I wish you were still here by my side, so I no longer have a reason to cry. _

_I wish I can tell you how much I love you. _

_I planned to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't expect my dream to end so soon. You were my true soul mate, _

_But you were taken from me by the cruel fates. _

_I want you back in my life._

_Because I wished to be called your wife. _

_I love you so much my love, Now I ask… just keep watch over me from above. _

_I remember the night that we danced I decided to take a chance. _

_When I pressed my lips against yours, _

_It made me want you even more, because you're the only one that I adore. _

_That night was the night my flame ignited, and I became so excited. I remember how warm you were. I almost fell asleep on the dace floor. _

_I felt so safe in your embrace as we danced with such grace. My only wish is that on that night._

_I should have told you… how much I love you. _

_You were more than just my friend. You stayed beside me till the end. My heart wants you back, this is its demand. _

_It wants you back from heaven. _

_I want to go dig you up from your grave because to me, you can still be saved." _

Cattilac had been feeling a bit of dread ever since her birthday.

A feeling of guilt. She hadn't thought she could keep all of these secrets from her friends. She felt a bit better after Celestia had let Cattilac tell her step family about her powers.

Now it felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Right then, it didn't matter what anyone thought. It didn't matter if Cattilac was different. Everything was perfect.

Anybody that was looking close enough could have seen the tears in Cattilac's eyes.

"_I love you so much my love, Now I ask… just keep watch over me from above. _

_I remember the last words I said to you, my dear. They were full of hate and rage; _

_Which is what I fear. I screamed at you 'I hope you die!' but now I want you back alive. _

_I know my tears can't bring you back. Forgive my words because my voice is starting to crack."_

"_I wish I could go back in time so I could reverse my evil crime. I want you back right now my love. _

_Can you hear my prayer from so far above? _

_I just wish I could have. I know that my next words should have. _

_Now all I can do is wonder what would have happened if I had told you…how much I love you." _

She ended the song and was surprised to hear cheering behind her.

She turned around and saw the Rainbooms there. "I must say, I didn't know the guitar was such a beautiful instrument." Rarity said.

"Yep." agreed Applejack. "That was some mighty-fine singing." "You heard me?" Cattilac asked. "Kid, I think everybody heard you." Rainbow Dash said.

"You remember how a while ago I told everybody that I am from Equestria?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Cattilac nodded. "All the singers in Equestria are amazing, but you top them all. I wouldn't be surprised if you are an Equestrian."

"Oh, I am." Cattilac said without batting an eye. "Darling, you can't be serious." Rarity said. "I'm serious." Cattilac said. "I live in Equestria with my brother, Discord."

"Oh my gosh!" Sunset Shimmer squealed. "You mean like, _the_ Discord? The Lord of Chaos? That is so cool!"

"It_ is_ pretty cool." Cattilac said. "Wouldn't you agree, Discord?" Discord appeared next to her. "I knew it!" Cattilac said. "You were here the whole time."

"Alright, you got me." He said. "Do you want an award?" he poofed up an award that said 'Miss Know It All' on it. "Do _you_ want an award?" Cattilac said. She summoned a ribbon that said 'Most sarcastic Brother.'

"Aww!" Pinkie gushed. "They're like an old married couple!" "Uh, Pinkie Pie, that might not have come out the way you wanted it to." Fluttershy said.

"I guess I better be getting home." Cattilac said. "You really need to stop calling that place your home."

"Ok." Cattilac said. "My not actually home." And with that, she walked down the street to her not actually home.

**This chapter didn't have much to it, but I loved Pinkie at the end. And if anybody's wondering, last chapter Cattilac was 15. **


	17. Coronation

Chapter 18: Coronation

**Here we go. Let's see what the Canterlot snobs think of Cattilac.**

For the next few days, everyone seemed a bit on edge. They were getting things ready for the Grand Galloping Gala, which was also the night Screwball and Cattilac were going to be crowned Chaos Keepers of Equestria.

Cattilac still had to find a dress that looked good while she was in draconequus form. She finally decided on a long white dress that had a red sash with fringe going from the right shoulder to the left hip.

Cattilac had gotten a position at the library, giving bathroom passes and stuff like that.

Crystal had tried to talk to Cattilac since she seemed a bit worked up about something. "Cattilac, are you okay?" she asked. Cattilac kept on writing something down. "Cattilac!" Crystal said, a little bit louder this time.

"_What do you want this time!?"_ Cattilac screeched. She took in a big breath. "sorry." She said. "Can I help you?"

"Cattilac, we need to talk." "About what?" Cattilac hissed. "I'm fine. Why do you guys gotta be so nosy? If that's all, I have things to _do_."

"See? Right there. Sometimes you're acting like a jerk, and we don't know why." Crystal said.

"I'm not trying to, but there's been a lot of things that I can't even manage to get done, and on top of that I have the Gala and I have to help set up and the Princesses will be so disappointed if I don't get my work done and I still have school and Golden Ladle is always picking on me and I wanna turn her into an orange but then Celestia would turn me to stone and then I'd miss out on all my friend and ponies would laugh at me and Discord would kill me and Fluttershy would cry and Bookworm would probably die and so would Screwy and I still promised Lemon Lime that I could sleep at her place one night and now I don't even have time for sleeping!" Cattilac said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa." Crystal said. "Slow down. You can tell me anything." She looked at the silent tears running down Cattilac's face.

"But I can't."Cattilac said. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I have been forbidden to tell you." Crystal was about to say something when she noticed something.

"I didn't know you pierced your ears. I love your earrings!" Cattilac just sat there for a moment, not sure how to respond.

She glanced over and saw that she was wearing earrings, which was weird because she had never pierced her ears. "Oh, um thanks. Can I borrow your mirror?"

"Sure." Crystal took her handheld mirror out of her bag. Cattilac looked at herself. She was wearing earrings, but it was the design of them that freaked Cattilac out.

They were circles. The top half was white and the bottom half was brown, and there was a black dot in the middle; her Cutie Mark.

The bell rang.

"Listen, Cattilac. I understand that you can't tell me everything. That's my bell." Crystal said. She got up and walked to the door. "Ciao." She said.

Cattilac felt a card appear in her hand. She looked down at it.

_I hope you like the 'rings! _

_Luv Screwy _

"Nice." Cattilac said to herself.

But she didn't have time to waste, tonight was the Gala.

_At The Gala_

Cattilac wasn't much of a people person. She just sat on the side and watched everypony dance.

Cattilac noticed that the Princess was waving her over.

"I'm so glad we can coronate you tonight." She said. She noticed that Cattilac looked a bit squeamish. "It'll be fine." She promised. "The ponies will love you."

"But they won't." Cattilac said, remembering the looks ponies gave her. "They just need some time. After all, they took some time to get used to Discord." Celestia said.

A loud fanfare that could be heard all over was played, signaling everypony to head out to front of the castle.

There was a certain amount of fuss about it, and rumors going through the crowd.

Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Cadence stood on the balcony. The ponies looked up at her, waiting for the news.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." She announced. "We have gathered you here to celebrate the finding of a royal Equestrian. Her story begins with the first Hearth's Warming Eve. There is a part to this story that was never recorded in history.

"The ponies attacked the race of draconequus, who preferred chaos. The royal children were Lord Discord and Duchess Scorpio-Eris. The children escaped the ponies, but the Duchess was sent to another realm." Cadence said.

"A few years ago, Princess Twilight Sparkle found her, and now she has come of age. And since she is a royal, too, it would our greatest pleasure to coronate her as a duchess of Equestria!" Luna announced.

"Also, Screwball, the daughter of Discord, has come of age. We would like to coronate her and Scorpio-Eris as Chaos Keepers." Twilight said.

First Cattilac walked out onto the balcony. Twilight gave Cattilac her crown. The ponies cheered, but not that whole-heartedly. The most cheering came from Pinkie Pie, who was screaming her head off.

"WHOO! YEAH! GO CATTILAC! WHOO HOO!" Cattilac giggled at Pinkie's outburst.

"And Screwball." said Twilight. Screwball walked out and Twilight gave her and Cattilac a badge that said 'Chaos Keeper' on it.

Cattilac could hear a unicorn couple talking to each other. "I can't believe Princess Celestia actually cares for these… things!" "First it was Lord Discord, and now this!?" "They shouldn't even let them come into Equestria."

Even though Cattilac was a bit worried about what ponies though of her, right then she didn't care what they said.

Everything was perfect.

**Okay, not the best chapter. But at least we're making progress. And if you wanted to know, yes Discord is certified as a Lord of Equestria. **

**Anyway, you should know that I'm going on vacation from I think the 8th to the 27th. I am not going to have finished chapter 19 by then, so I'll give you guys a sneak peek. But you need to know that if there's no human Twilight, I think Sunset Shimmer would marry Flash. I'm not saying that I ship them, which I don't. It's just crucial to my artistic vision. **

**Here's the preview!**

Cattilac opened the mailbox and saw a letter from Sunset Shimmer. She did not hesitate to open it.

_Dear Cattilac, _

_Remember the other day when we saw you playing the guitar? Well anyway, I told my son, Tenor Strings, about you. He plays the electric guitar. _

_He's been wanting to start a band for ages, but can't find another guitar player. He thinks you might be the one. If you can come over sometime, he'd like to meet you. _

_Sunset Shimmer_

_P.S. Twilight told me about you becoming a princess. Congrats! _


	18. Tenor Strings

Chapter 19: Tenor Strings

**This chapter is very musical, with some of my favorite songs! DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own My Little Pony or Its Characters.**

Cattilac opened the mailbox and saw a letter from Sunset Shimmer. She did not hesitate to open it.

_Dear Cattilac, _

_Remember the other day when we saw you playing the guitar? Well anyway, I told my son, Tenor Strings, about you. He plays the electric guitar. _

_He's been wanting to start a band for ages, but can't find another guitar player. He thinks you might be the one. If you can come over sometime, he'd like to meet you. _

_Sunset Shimmer_

_P.S. Twilight told me about you becoming a princess. Congrats! My address is written on the back of this note._

Cattilac didn't even tell Marshmallow Stitch where she was going. She just hopped on her motorcycle and sped off to Sunset Shimmer's house. But first she got her guitar.

She pulled up to the house. She got off and rang the doorbell. Sunset Shimmer answered.

"Cattilac! I'm so glad you could come! Tenor Strings is just in that room over there. You can go on in." "Thanks, Sunset Shimmer." Cattilac said.

Cattilac was sure to open the door quietly because it looked like he was practicing.

That was when she saw him. He looked just like Flash, but he had some red mixed in his blue hair. No doubt he was cute.

He was turned so his back faced Cattilac. He was singing a beautiful song.

"_This one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find, only to be let down time after time._

"_This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall._

"_Come on friends get up now, you're not alone at all._

"_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh._

"_And this part was for her and this part was for her. This part was for her._

"_Does she remember? It comes and goes in waves." _

He stopped and wrote something down. Cattilac took the moment to clap. After all, it was an amazing song.

He turned around. "Hey." He said. "You must be Cattilac. I'm Tenor Strings." He walked over to her. He spit on his hand and held it out. Cattilac did the same. And they shook.

"Glad to see you're not a girl."

"Girls are pretty annoying. Boys are usually doing something cooler than running around playing pretend." Cattilac said.

"I really liked the song you were playing."

"Thanks." Tenor said. "I haven't figured the whole thing out yet, though. Do you write songs?" "Yeah." Cattilac said. "I've been working on one, but it's not that good."

"Can I hear it?"

"I don't know." Said Cattilac. "Pleeeasssseee?" he begged. "Alright, fine." Cattilac picked up her guitar.

"_I want you by my side, so that I never feel alone again._

"_They've always been so kind. But now they've brought you away from here._

"_I hope they didn't get your mind. Your heart is too strong, anyway._

"_We need to fetch back the time they have stolen from us. _

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

"_Shouldn't talk about it._

"_Coldest winter for me. No sun is shining anymore. The only thing I feel is pain caused by absence of you. Suspense is controlling my mind; I cannot find the way out of here._

"_I want you by my side so that I never feel alone again. _

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

_(Musical interlude)_

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

"_I want you; we can bring it on the floor. You've never danced like this before. We don't talk about it. Dancin' on, do the boogie all night long. Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it."_

Tenor clapped. "Can you do rock?" he asked. Cattilac nodded.

"_I don't like walkin' round this old and empty house, so hold my hand I'll walk with you, my dear. _

"_The stairs creak as I sleep it's keeping me awake; it's the house telling you to close your eyes. _

"_Some days I can't even trust myself, it's killing me to see you this way. _

"'_Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

"_Don't listen to a word I say. These screams all sound the same. _

"_And though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. _

"_You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you._

"_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep."_

"You know, Cattilac." Tenor said. "I've been wanting to start a band, but I can't find a good enough guitar player who's also a good singer. I think I just found one. Would you be interested?" "Totally." Cattilac said.

"But really." Tenor said. "We should pick a name for our band. What is something that you couldn't live without, or that plays a big part in your life?"

Cattilac wanted to say 'chaos' but she thought that it might sound a bit crazy. "Being free." She finally said. "Having fun."

"I would say… being myself, and not having to worry about what the others think of me." Tenor said. "What about the Chaoticals?" Cattilac asked. "It sounds like 'cuticles'."

"What about the Unshushables?" They said at the same time. "I guess the decision has been made." Tenor said.

"I think we need to take care of a few things first." Cattilac said. They got some paint and carefully painted these words on their guitars:

THE UNSHUSHABLES

"You know." Cattilac said. "I think I should use my real name, Scorpio-Eris, just cause it sounds cool." "Your name isn't Cattilac?" Tenor asked.

"Well, my real name is Scorpio-Eris, but when my step parents adopted me, they named me Cattilac." "Oh, ok. But I have one more question. Do you play any other instruments than the guitar? Like I play piano.."

"So do I." Cattilac interrupted. "My parents made me learn when I was younger." "Just to make sure I really want you in my band, I must require you to play for me." Cattilac could see a smile on his face.

"Do you even _have _a piano?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. He brought her over to the corner of the room, where a big grand piano sat. "Huh." Said Cattilac. "You think I would have noticed that."

"Well," said Tenor. "Play away." Cattilac took a step toward it. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous. She didn't know the last time she had played the piano. Actually, she had done it only last week. But she hadn't really played it. Just made up tunes as she went.

She had been able to get her mismatched hands on a certain song Discord had sang a long time ago… to Cadence and Twilight. She took a large breath in.

She sat down at the piano seat. She closed her eyes and began to play the song while singing it.

"_A little glass of water, please. A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze. Some tea with honey from the bees, whenever you can brew it._

"_And while I get a little rest a teeny tiny small request: Some codfish oil for my chest poured from a crystal cruet_

"_My goodness I'm a nincompoop because I feel I've got the croup. I need a batch of pumpkin soup and scarves made out of zinnias."_

She could feel herself being lifted in the air, but she held onto the piano. This was too important. She just couldn't let go.

She played the song all the way through and turned to Tenor Strings, who was looking a bit startled. "Cattilac." he said, sounding unsure if he should tell her.

"You have… ears." "So do you." said Cattilac. "I I mean like… different ears. And you have, uh. You have… two limbs sticking out of your back."

Cattilac figured out what he was talking about. For a moment she feared her glasses had fallen off. Then she took a look at herself.

She had a long green ponytail and pony ears. She had wings, but not her mismatched ones. They were purple, the same shade as her body.

She summoned a full body mirror, not caring if Tenor saw. He was part Equestrian, anyway. She concentrated real hard.

Then In the mirror, she appeared as a pony. She didn't look any different, if you didn't count the multi-species horns, wings, and eyes. Then, painfully, a unicorn's horn sprouted in between the goat and deer ones.

She could hardly contain her excitement (even though it was the most painful ordeal she had ever been through). She was an alicorn! Now Jet Set and Upper Crust had to respect her (they had gone to Celestia and refused to worship a princess that wasn't an alicorn).

Tenor Strings walked up behind Cattilac, but he didn't appear in the mirror. "I know you'll say I don't understand, but I do." he said. "But why didn't you tell me?"

Cattilac tried to look innocent, even though it was impossible. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're an Equestrian." "No, I'm not."

"Then how do you explain this?" he asked, feeling one of the feathers on her spread wings. "Dine, you win. My number is up. But keep in mind that I'm only telling you because you're part pony."

"That is so cool!" he said. "But you can't tell anyone." Cattilac said. "Oh please. Like I go around telling people that I'm a pony.

"But do you really need those glasses?" Cattilac sighed. "No, I don't need them. They just hide my pony stuff.

"I just hope I don't look like a nerd with them on." "No way." Tenor said.

"Personally, I think you look really cute with them on." Cattilac blushed a deep red.

**I am back! And I missed you people so much! Thank you for the 890 views. It means so much to me. Sadly, we are nearing the end of our story.**

**But soon after I am starting a new fic, "Poofy" a pony version of Tangled. Original idea and casting by MissKoifishpony. **

**Now here I am, at 6 in the morning, writing this. Lately I haven't been sleeping at all, just watching pony stuff. That's the life. **

**Just while I'm still here, you must know that next chapter is when things get interesting. **

**I Do Not Own MLP or Its Characters, nor do I own **_**Comes and Goes, Stolen Dance, or A Little Glass of water. **_**They belong to their respective owners.**__


	19. Pixie Dust

Chapter 20: Pixie Dust

**. Lemon Lime is in the house! I was originally going to post this chapter in the sequel, but I figured that some people (MyLittlePonyPrincess) who adore Lemon had gone too long without seeing her. And also, there are many references in here. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY **

Cattilac was so excited. She was finally going to spend the night at Lemon Lime's house. She had wanted to forever, but she had royal duties and band practice. About nine months had gone by since she had met Tenor Strings.

And she had gotten a car! A lemon-colored pickup. She had paid extra to have the Unshushables logo across the side of it.

Cattilac was currently walking down the hall toward Ms. Sugar Drop's class room. Hazel Peach, now the most terrifying girl at school, had detention. Ms. Sugar didn't have the time to watch her.

Cattilac walked in the room and saw Hazel sitting at a desk, while doing Henna tattoos on her hands. "Ah, Cattilac." She said. "I knew there was still bad in you."

Cattilac smiled. "Oh, I'm not here for detention." She said. "I'm here to make sure that you don't step out of line while Sugar Drop's gone."

"Oh." Snarled Hazel Peach. "Is that SO? Well, I hope you don't find me too _troubling_." Cattilac was not frightened. She had friends here- Crystal, Soprano Medley, Lemon Lime, and Black Sheep- and she wasn't about to let Hazel ruin everything.

Once she had almost overthrown Golden Ladle, who was practically the queen of the school (but what can you expect from the daughter of Diamond Tiara? That family is always showing off).

Hazel walked over to Cattilac. "Ha. Sugar Drop can't do anything to me, and you can't, either. You've gone soft, and everyone knows it."

"I may have changed my ways, but that doesn't mean that _all_ my ways have changed. You don't know who I am, and you can't tell me who I am." Cattilac said back. "Ooh." Hazel purred. "Are you contradicting me? I really have no idea what you could possibly hope to gain."

Her eyes lit up. "Join me. We can take our place as the most terrifying people at this school.

"Well, me more than you. But you know your way around this place. You even have a key to Celestia's office."

"I don't have a key to Celestia's office, and even if I did, you have no proof." Hazel Peach grinned maliciously. "Then how do you explain _this_?" she asked, holding up a key labeled "Princess Celestia's Office Key" and "Cattilac Cord" was written on the back of it.

"Give it back!" Cattilac demanded, but Hazel held it out if reach. "I knew you liked her, but I never knew that you idolized her."

Cattilac knew what to do. Twilight had taught her about friendship for a while, and she had learned about it as she made friends with Kiwi, Key, RC, Hay Seed, Twyla, and Glitter Jewel in Equestria. She had also made friends with Soprano (Octavia and Vinyl's daughter.) and Black Sheep (actually, they didn't know who her parents were. Black Sheep didn't seem like she was going to tell anyone, either. She really just wandered around, not thinking at all. Spoke in a faraway voice. Most people thought she was crazy.)

She levitated herself in midair. Hazel was a bit confused, but she didn't look away. Cattilac levitated her glasses off her face. Hazel Peach gasped. Cattilac spread her wings.

"You see, Hazel," Cattilac said. "I'm different, too. I once thought that nobody would like me after I became good.

"I realized that there are better things than being bad. And the thing is, when you're good, you don't have to pretend to be someone else. If you're yourself, then the people that you least expected to like, or even have common interests with, might turn out to be your best friends.

"If you change now, I can help you make friends. I can show you that there is more to life than conquering. If you don't, then everything goes back to the way it was. Nobody will like you. They will only fear you. But take it from me: friendship is better."

She looked over at the clock, which read 4:10. "Detention is almost over. You can go ahead and leave. It doesn't matter what you choose, just consider what I said."

Cattilac was not expecting an answer. "I will." Hazel whispered. She got up and left the room, not making any eye contact. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I forgive you." Hazel stopped and looked back at Cattilac with a crooked smile on her face. "Thanks." She said.

Cattilac walked out of the room with her. They went their separate ways and pretty soon Cattilac was unfortunate enough to run into Jasper, Casper, and Lucifer, the school's bullies that would stalk you and say awful things.

They usually stayed away from her, but not today. They watched as she walked by. "Oh. There she is again. Can she get any more annoying?" Jasper groaned.

They walked in front of her so she could not get through. Jasper was the leader. He was tall and blonde, with pale purple skin. Casper and Lucifer were big and bulky twins. They both were yellow with black hair.

"Ah, what a pretty necklace." said Jasper, looking at the silver heart locket that hung around her neck. He snatched the charm. "Where'd you get it? The dumpster?"

Cattilac smacked his hand away. "Don't you ever-" she started, but was cut off.

"Getting brave, are we? Wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you. Everybody knows you're worse than Black Sheep. You should be sent straight to Hell if you ask me."

Cattilac made a force field that sent everyone flying back a few feet. She teleported right outside her car. She unlocked it, got in and started the engine.

The thing was, everybody knew who's car it was. Everybody knew that the car Cattilac was in was Scorpio-Eris's car. Jasper realized something.

The car. The hair. The skin. The voice. Cattilac was Scorpio-Eris. They sat there, wide eyed as Cattilac drove away.

Cattilac hated those three more than anything.

_Lemon Lime_

Lemon Lime smiled. Yes, this was going to work out perfectly. Her parents were going out that night, so she didn't have to worry.

She had already swiped some back Pixie Dust (death omen) from her mom's office. Lyra had built a working portal to Equestria, so that was good. She could have easily used the portal in the Canterlot High statue. She had seen Cattilac leave the lunchroom and walk through one of the walls of the base.

Of course, nobody else had seen Cattilac do it except Lemon Lime (she was wearing her Invisibility Glasses).

She had assumed that it lead to Equestria. All she had to do was give Cattilac a glass of water; put some Dust in it (the Dust was completely unnoticeable, despite it being black).

Cattilac would drink the water, and would drop to the ground. She would take both of them to Equestria, where she would turn into a unicorn (she had gone before). She would make sure that nopony recognized Cattilac, just in case. She would beg for help, somepony would take her in, and Lemon Lime would return home safely and disconnect all of the connections between Equestria and the human world.

Yes, today was going to be perfect.

_Cattilac_

Her phone started to ring. She levitated it up to her ear. "Hi, honey." Said a voice.

"Oh, hi mom." Said Cattilac. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could stop by the store on your way home." "Sure." Cattilac said, levitating a quill and notebook from the glove box.

She wrote down all of the things- eggs, milk, butter, cheese, strawberries, white peaches, broccoli, potato chips, and turkey lunchmeat.

She parked in the Bongo's Grocery Store parking lot. She was making her way to the dairy aisle when something caught her eye.

Something in the girls' toy isle. She walked over to it and was a bit confused.

She supposed they were supposed to be Rainbooms, but as everybody knows, Barbies are so unrealistic. They looked awful. Then she saw what was next to them. She nearly threw up.

"That doesn't look anything like me." She said, picking the doll up. It was labeled:

SCORPIO ERIS FROM THE UNSHUSHABLES.

She even came with her own guitar and hairbrush!

She snapped a photo of it to show Crystal.

"Cattilac?" sounded a voice. She turned around and saw Mrs. Cheerilee standing there. _"You're_ Scorpio- Eris?"

Cattilac nodded.

"I can't believe it. I should have guessed. My daughter Cherry Bliss absolutely loves your work."

"Well, thanks, Mrs. Cheerilee."

"Cattilac, we've been over this. You don't have to call me Mrs. Cheerilee. We work in the library together. You can call me Cheerilee."

"Aright. If you're sure."

"Cattilac, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What'dya need?"

"I just want to know if I can get your auto graph. Cherry Bliss's 12 birthday is coming up on Sunday and I was going to get her that doll. I'm wondering if you could sign the package."

"I've got a better idea. You know hoe on Saturday we have to go to the library and make sure that everything got put back?" Cheerilee nodded. She really didn't see where Cattilac was going with this.

"Meet me there at 12:00. I'll have the perfect thing."

"Okay. Thanks, Cattilac. I'm sure Cherry Bliss will love it."

"See ya. Have a good day"

And they departed.

_Later that evening_

Cattilac hopped on her motorcycle. She would have taken her car, but she didn't feel like it. Mostly because Lemon Lime's house was almost 15 miles away, and even though she did have her driver's license, she was a bit scared to go on big roads with a million cars.

And when she was on the free way, she saw a Jeep.

She was driving on the right side of it.

They were exactly lined up now. She looked over at it. No exact rhyme or reason.

It was a familiar Jeep. Black with neon paint splattered all over it. And the window was rolled down. And Screwball was sitting there.

Then she realized for the first time that the steering wheel on the car was on the right instead of the left.

Screwball must have noticed her or something, because she turned around and waved.

"Screwball!" Fluttershy's voice said. It was soft, but they could hear it just fine. "Both hands on the steering wheel!"

"Cattilac!" she said. "Eyes on the road!"

"Ok Mom." said Screwball. "Yes, Fluttershy." said Cattilac.

"_Hey, Cattilac."_ Said Screwball telepathically. _"Do you have your license?" _

"Screwball!" Fluttershy yelled. "No telepathically speaking to each other, either!"

"Fine." She grumbled. "_See ya 'round." _Screwball said to Cattilac (telepathically).

"Screwball!" Fluttershy's voice rang out. "What did I just say?"

At one point they turned separate directions and Cattilac went on her way.

She saw Lemon Lime's house. She parked in the driveway.

Lemon Lime opened the door.

"Hi, Cattilac! I missed you so much!"

4 HOURS LATER

"It's getting pretty late." Lemon Lime said. "You wanna head to sleep soon?"

Cattilac nodded. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She picked up her bag and went into the bathroom.

Lemon Lime poured some Pixie Dust into Cattilac's water.

Cattilac came out about five minutes later.

"I guess I should finish this." Cattilac said, walking over to her water.

She drank the rest of it and was about to put it in the dishwasher when she stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped the glass and it shattered. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, mostly dead.

Lemon Lime felt a little bad about what she had to do. Even though Cattilac had abandoned her, ignored her, and kept secrets from her, Cattilac still believed that they were friends.

She couldn't believe that Cattilac was an Equestrian and in a famous rock band and she didn't tell her best friend.

She took out a jar of Forget-Me-Not Essence. Even though the title was straightforward, the use and title were contradicting. The powder made people forget the person it comes in contact with.

She sprinkled some on Cattilac.

She walked to Lyra's office and looked at the mirror in front of her.

With little hesitation she walked through the gateway to Equestria.

She landed in town square, and began saying the lines that she had practiced for hours.

"Oh, please. Help. It's my friend. She has perished. But there is a tiny orb of life within her." She said in an overly dramatic voice that sounded like a voice you would use to recite Shakespeare.

"Is there perhaps a miracle worker around?"

Pinkie Pie bounded up to Lemon Lime.

"I know where a miracle worker is! You just go into that forest and follow the yellow brick road to the big castle! The miracle worker lives there." She said.

"Thank you, dear soul." Lemon Lime said.

As Pinkie instructed, there was a yellow brick road leading to a big castle.

She knocked on the door, and a board slid open, revealing Discord's eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, please, sir." She pleaded. "My friend is mostly dead. I need you to bring her back."

"I'm not that good at healing spells, and I'm really not the person to see."

"Please?"

"Listen, kid. Beat it or I'll call the Royal Guard on you."

"Oh, please. Can you make exception just this once?" She levitated Cattilac's limp body up for him to see.

Discord knew that something was up. He took a peek into the girl's brain and saw her plan.

He had a plan of his own.

"Yes." He said. "Come in." He opened the door for her to walk in.

"Please give her to me." Lemon Lime handed Cattilac to him.

Discord carried her over to an examination table he had conjured up. He was trying to look anywhere but down.

He could not move his gaze from Cattilac.

Her skin was stiff, and her expression was blank. Fluttershy, Screwball, and Nutty sat close by.

"Everything's going to be alright, right, Screwy? Daddy can fix her, right?" Nutty asked.

"Of course. Right Mom?" Screwball asked.

"I don't know Screwy. I just don't know." Fluttershy whispered.

Discord stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

He turned around and looked straight at Lemon Lime.

"I know what you're up to." He said. Restraints appeared around Lemon Lime's wrists and ankles.

She gasped.

Discord turned back around again.

Cattilac's coat and mane color were fading.

Lemon Lime really should have gone to Zecora. Discord didn't know a lot about healing, but he doubted that Zecora knew about Pixie Dust.

He knew of one way, but he had never tried it.

He gently flicked her horn and a little ball of magic came out.

He held it in his paw and it sunk into his skin.

His eyes glowed a bright white and then went back to their usual color.

Screwball looked at Discord. It was the first time she had ever seen him scared.

Discord lowered his face close to Cattilac's. He inhaled deeply through his mouth.

A gold glow illuminated her chest, and a blue orb came out of her mouth.

The orb was her soul, and soon puffs of black smoke were leaving it.

It lowered back in to her body.

They waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. Not for 5 minutes.

Finally it dawned on Lemon Lime.

She had killed Cattilac.

_Authors Note_

**Cliffhanger!**

**I actually got this done! It took a while, but it was worth it. I'm hoping that Lemon Lime will be a big part of this.**

**I need ideas on how to end this story, so feel free to review or PM me with an idea, and I will use some ideas for the ending.**

**If you review, then the chances are that I will add your OC to this fic or use an idea that you have. Somebody reviewed saying: **

_**Can you put my OC, Moon Dash in the sequel?**_

**Yes, I will do that! I read all of the comments I receive, so I can use any of your ideas, and I will make sure to add that you in particular gave me the idea.**


	20. Flashing Lights

Chapter 20: Flashing Lights

**More Princess Bride references! I figure this chapter will be short, but I'm excited to write it. I'm trying to make this as epic as possible. And sorry for the random ship in here… I just decided to roll with it. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

Lemon Lime gulped. She hadn't really wanted to kill Cattilac.

That's what the miracle worker was for. To bring Cattilac back, but obviously she came to the wrong place.

She struggled some more in the chair.

Nutty walked up to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why?" demanded the 10 year old unicorn between sobs. "What did you do to her?!"

"I know what she did." said Discord. "She poisoned her with the deadliest substance known to man."

_Bookworm_

Outside of the Castle, it seemed like a normal day. Celestia had raised the sun about an hour ago.

Bookworm was walking over to the castle, to find Cattilac.

This was the day that he was going to tell her that he loved her.

He knocked on the door and Screwball came to answer. "Hi. Screwy." He said. "Is Cattilac home?"

Her ears drooped. "I guess you should be in the know. Seeing as how you were her best friend and everything."

His heart sank down to his hooves. Something was wrong with Cattilac?

It seemed like nopony had moved for the last ten minutes.

Nutty was still staring into Lemon's eyes, Fluttershy was just staring at the ground, and Discord was still leaning over Cattilac.

Screwball took him over to where she was.

"Oh." He said. "I guess I'll just see you later, then."

He was about to leave when a tear splashed on the bridge of Cattilac's nose.

He looked up and saw a few tears trickling down Discord's cheek.

Almost immediately a bright yellow glow illuminated the room.

It was blinding, and they were all being pushed back by a strong wind.

Lights flashed out of every window. Most of them broke.

An even greater force pushed Lemon Lime back so hard the cuffs broke and she flew through the air and shot through the roof and landed in the middle of the town.

She gasped for air. Most ponies had walked over to her to see what happened.

Everypony was seeing the lights and screams erupting from the castle.

It seemed the only pony that hadn't noticed yet was Lily, who was watering her flowers.

She looked up and gasped.

A blood curdling scream escaped her lips. It sounded as though she was being skinned alive.

Everypony looked over at her.

"The petals on my chrysanthemums are falling off!" she screeched.

She fainted and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Twilight, who was studying in her library was about to walk outside to tell Lily to please keep it down, when she heard more screams.

They didn't sound like they belonged to Rose or Daisy, so she went to go see what was happening.

A pony ran up to her.

"Princess Twilight!" Mr. Breezy exclaimed. "You must help us!"

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"We don't know. We think it's coming from Discord's castle."

Twilight was running toward the castle when everything stopped. The screams died down, and the lights stopped flashing.

The ponies had stopped panicking at this point.

Well, everypony except for Lemon Lime, who was still curled up on the ground shaking.

Everypony inside the castle was pretty much underneath a pile of rubble at this point.

Bookworm slowly opened his eyes.

Everything had stopped.

He tried to sit up, but the pile of bricks on his back was too heavy.

"Hey, Screwball." He whispered. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yep. What about you?" He asked.

Screwball rolled her eyes. "This is getting us nowhere."

She levitated the bricks off her back and stood up.

"Hey." said Bookworm. "What about me?"

She said nothing.

"Can you get the bricks off of me?"

She inspected Cattilac, who appeared to be fine.

"Screwy!" Bookworm pleaded. "Please! It's starting to hurt!"

"Wow." Screwball said, looking at Cattilac. "Come look at this!"

"I kind of can't move!"

She turned around. "Oh, sorry. Would you like me to get the rocks off of you?"

He glared at her. "Yes." He said. "I would."

She levitated the rubble off of his back and he walked over to see what Screwball was talking about.

_Cattilac_

She was walking around a dark and murky place.

She spotted a stallion on a boat taking people across a black river.

She ran towards him.

She was getting close when she came to the river.

It didn't look deep.

She could just swim across.

She was about to set her hoof in when somepony bit down on her tail, holding her back.

"Don't you know better than to put your hoof in the River Styx?"

She turned around and saw a pony who could have only been the pony counterpart of Lemon Drops, her stepsister.

"Princess Scorpio-Eris!" she gasped. "I apologize!"

"It's fine, Lemon Drops." Cattilac said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lemon Drops squealed. "She knows my name!"

She noticed that the stallion on the boat was at the shore.

He was glowing a bright blue. So was Lemon Drops.

So was everypony else.

But she herself was not glowing.

To be honest, it looked like her color stayed the same, but it went a bit grayer.

She was not see-through, like the other ponies.

She was the exact same.

"Coin?" he asked Lemon Drops, who spit a coin out into her hoof and handed it to him.

He moved out of the way and she climbed onto the boat.

"What about you?" he asked, turning to Cattilac. "You got a coin?"

"No." said Cattilac. "But would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You don't know where we are?" he shook with laughter. "Who I am?"

Cattilac shook her head.

"I am the leader of souls! I take you across to the Afterlife if you have a coin."

"I'm not supposed to be here and I need to get back to my friend!" she said.

"There are no mistakes, little girl. You are here, and if you don't have a coin then you are stranded here forever!"

"That isn't fair!" she said.

She ran back in the direction she came, hoping for someplace that would lead to home.

She ran into a cave and saw a light at the end.

She kept running towards it.

She reached it and suddenly there was darkness.

She couldn't see her own hooves.

The end of her horn lit up and she saw that she was in some kind of pocket dimension.

"Hello?" she said. All that resulted was a loud echo.

The scene in front of her shattered, and she appeared in a place where everything was white.

Many colorful tiles were on the ground and ceiling.

She lifted one up and it vanished into thin air with a creaking sound.

"I'm gonna be alone forever!" she said.

A speech bubble appeared in front of her.

"_Alone."_ said a voice. More appeared. _"Alone."_ they chorused.

"I wanna go home!" she yelled, stomping so hard she almost sprained a hoof.

_Equestria_

The castle doors (or what was left of them) swung open.

Twilight Sparkle walked in.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria is going on in here?" she demanded.

"Well," said Screwball. "Cattilac died and Daddy tried to bring her back but it didn't work and then there were lights and it was all like _Boom! Whoosh! Crash! _And there was some kind of force and then the castle almost fell down and-"

"Yes, I know that there were lights and stuff, but _why_ did it happen?" Twilight urged.

"Well, a bunch of stuff happened first like some mare knocked on the door and claimed that Cattilac had somehow died and then apparently she poisoned her and then there were flashing lights."

"Where is this girl?" Twilight asked, trying to be solemn.

"We don't know." Bookworm said. "She got rocketed out of here."

"What did she look like?"

"Strikingly similar to Lyra." Bookworm and Screwball said at the same time.

"Very well." Twilight said. "I will find her."

She was about to go when she felt something.

"I've read an article on ghosts before." she said.

"You say Cattilac is dead?"

The teens nodded.

Twilight's horn started to glow.

The magic she was using was Dark magic.

Cattilac had sat down and was bawling at this point.

That's when she woke up.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"That was one heck of a dream." she said to herself.

That's when she realized that she couldn't move her arms, legs, head, or torso.

"What? Where am I?" she asked loudly. "Why can't I move my arms?"

The three walked over to her.

They couldn't believe it.

Twilight was the most astonished. She had barely studied that spell because she thought she wouldn't need it.

All Cattilac could see were their faces

"Yo, Cattilac." said Screwball. "Ya okay?"

"How did I get here?" she asked nervously.

Screwball was about to start talking about Lemon Lime, but Twilight elbowed her in the ribs.

"You sleep-transported." she said quickly.

"I can do that?" Cattilac asked. "But why can't I move?"

"Because it drains your energy." Twilight quickly explained.

Cattilac looked straight at Twilight's eyes.

"Your bluffing." she said.

"No, I'm not." Twilight said.

"Then why is there fear behind your eyes?" she asked.

Twilight looked away.

It was true, Twilight was as scared as can be.

She didn't want Cattilac to find out what had happened.

Lemon Lime was still shaking on the ground, gasping for air in between sobs.

She had shut her eyes so tight that her eyelids were aching.

She wanted this to be over. She wanted to open her eyes and be at home.

"Miss?" said a voice. "Miss, are you alright?"

Lemon opened her eyes a crack and saw a pony with white curly hair and thick reading glasses.

"NO!" she screamed. "CATTILAC IS DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Mayor Mare was taken aback. What in the world was going on?

"IF ONLY I WASN'T SO SELFISH!" It seemed like her tears would never run out.

And how could they? Tears meant nothing.

They could never achieve anything. Some might argue and say that tears are symbolic, but that didn't change anything.

Cattilac was gone, and she was the only one that knew why. Nopony else would be able to feel her pain.

She wondered what was going through Cattilac's mind. Where was she, anyway?

"Oh, Cattilac." she whispered. "If you're out there, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have been the one to leave."

Mayor Mare backed away from the girl. Was she confessing that she murdered the Duchess of Chaos?

"I guess I never got the chance to tell you directly, and now I never will but…I love you. Right from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you.

"And I never was honest with you. I told so many lies just to get back at you for little things. What will your parents say? What will my friends say? What will I say?"

Everypony was looking at her.

"PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, HONEST I DIDN'T!" she yelled at the skies.

"_Enough!" _boomed a voice.

Princess Celestia flew in front of Lemon Lime. As she landed, the ground shook.

"What in Equestria was that?" Twilight asked.

"Well, why don't we go see?" Screwball said.

"I've got an idea." Twilight said. Her horn lit up (again) with a spell that would allow Cattilac to move her head and wings.

"Oh, thanks." Cattilac said. She didn't say anything about not really knowing how to fly, so as not to hurt Twilight's feelings.

Cattilac tried not to hit anypony as she flew out of the castle with her friends.

She and Bookworm flew into the sky with all of the other Pegasi.

Cattilac almost rammed into Derpy Hooves, but Bookworm put his arm around her shoulders to stabilize her.

Cattilac blushed. She turned her head away.

"_What is going on here?"_ Celestia said in her Canterlot voice.

"Please, Princess. It's my fault that Cattilac Cord is dead! Do what you will with me."

Ponies gasped.

"But Lemon Lime." said Cattilac. "I'm right here."

Lemon's ears perked up. She looked up and saw Cattilac with some stallion.

Her heart rose and sank.

Looks like she already had a colt friend.

So much for telling Cattilac her real feelings.

"Oh, Cattilac." she said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how you managed to come back, but please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what?" Cattilac asked. She looked over at Twilight, who just stared at the ground.

"I was the one that killed you, with the intention of stranding you here forever."

"Where the heck are Fluttershy and Discord?" Twilight asked Screwball quietly.

The Earth Pony blinked a few times. "Oh." she said. "I don't know if they've woken up yet."

"Seriously?" Twilight asked. "Well, we're going to have a lot to explain to them."

"Yeah." said Screwball absentmindedly. "They've been asleep for almost the whole chapter."

"What?" Twilight asked. "Oh, nothing." Screwball replied.

Cattilac wasn't sure how to respond. That couldn't have happened, right?

Lemon Lime was right in front of her. Lemon didn't even exist in Equestria.

"Princess Celestia." Lemon Lime said. "I want you to erase my memory of what I have done."

Celestia knew that it was what the girl wanted, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I know what she needs." said a voice in the crowd.

Treehugger emerged from… somewhere.

"She needs to be calmed by sonic bliss." Treehugger cooed.

She walked over to the green pony and made the sound of a whale call.

"Let go, my little pony. You must forgive yourself."

Lemon Lime stopped shaking. The sound was so relaxing.

She stood up shakily.

"Yes, everypony." she said. "I almost killed Cattilac Cord. I wouldn't except that she wasn't telling me something. I let my greed take over. I thought this would solve the problem, but I made an even bigger problem.

"I sent the town into hysterics, I destroyed an innocent peoples' home, and I lost the trust of my best friend. And for that I am eternally sorry."

"Everypony" aid Celestia. "I would like you to carry on with your day."

And with that, the crowd parted and the Pegasi flew away.

Everypony left except for Twilight, Screwball, Bookworm and Cattilac.

Celestia opened a portal and she and Lemon Lime walked through.

"I guess that's that." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Cattilac said.

They all started back to the castle to find Fluttershy and Discord.

Bookworm looked at the mare next to him.

She just looked down at the ground.

They entered the castle.

"Where should I put you?" he asked.

"I think I can walk now." she said.

He set her down on the floor.

She rose shakily.

"Thanks." she said.

"I found them!" Screwball said.

They walked over.

"Fluttershy." Twilight said, poking the yellow Pegasus.

She stirred from her state of unconsciousness.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Everything is fine now." Twilight reassured her friend.

"Almost everything." Cattilac mumbled.

And at that second her front legs gave out. She groaned.

"Cattilac?" Fluttershy asked. "You're okay?"

"Yeah." Cattilac said. "I just hope my horn will be okay." Cattilac said.

"Your horn?" Screwball asked. She noticed that there was a crack at the base of Cattilac's horn.

"That's a nasty crack." said Screwball.

"A crack?" Twilight asked. "That can't be good. I don't exactly know what it means, but I think you'll be fine."

A drop of blood fell out of the crack.

Cattilac grimaced in pain and wiped it away.

"Or not." said Twilight.

"It's fine." Cattilac said.

Twilight walked over to Discord.

"Discord!" she screamed in his ear. "Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

Twilight groaned loudly.

"Allow me." Cattilac said.

She stomped on his snake tail as hard as she could, which was actually pretty hard.

He yelped in pain and grabbed his tail.

"He'll be fine." Cattilac said.

Her legs felt a bit stiff, but she was fine nonetheless.

Discord opened his eyes. He saw Fluttershy, Twilight, Screwball, Cattilac, and a stallion that he saw Cattilac with sometimes were lined up looking down at him.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Nope." said Cattilac. "I am not telling this story! Adios!"

She walked out the doors of the castle.

They watched her go.

Nopony stopped her.

She conjured up a portal and stepped inside.

She fell to the ground. It's not like she realized that it would be about 10 times more wobbly. And to make things worse her legs were aching.

A hand reached out to her. She couldn't see who it was because the sun was in her eyes.

But she accepted the help and tried to stand up, but fell over again.

The person put their arm around her waist so she could stand up.

Now that the sun was out of her eyes she looked over at the person and saw Tenor Strings smiling over at her.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked.

"I figured. Nobody's seen you all day. And besides, mom told me where the portal is in case of emergencies."

"Thanks." Cattilac said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Tenor asked.

"_What the heck am I doing?_" he thought.

"Actually, that'd be great." Cattilac said.

"_Did I really just say that? What if I embarrass myself?" _she thought.

Then she thought about something else. Tenor and Bookworm both seemed to like her.

Technically it would be fine if she fell in love with Tenor since she was practically a human anyways.

But she had known Bookworm for two years. They were best friends, so why was this so hard?

They walked over to his car.

He opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Cattilac giggled. The blush on her cheeks grew to cover almost her whole face.

They mostly rode in silence.

"This is it." Cattilac said. "Thanks for the ride."

"No prob." Tenor said.

Cattilac opened the door to her house, awaiting the roar of anger awaiting her.

_**Author's Note**_

**OK, so that was chapter 20 (because I deleted chapter 15. Nothing personal, I just didn't think it served any purpose.) **

**Cattilac+Lemon Lime ship. Not what I expected. **

**And thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to a fanfiction writer named Serena for favoriting (That is now a word) this story. **

**This chapter was so much longer than what I expected. **

**And a small reference. **

**You are awesome if you are a Brony or a Whoovian. **

**Please review!**

**Also, check out the poll I set up on my profile. **


	21. Weak

Chapter 21: Weak

**Before we start this new chapter, one BIG HUGE shout out to ****Kaled1004**** for being so ****amazingly incredibly fantabulosly awesome!**** I DO NOT OWN MLP: FIM**

Cattilac opened the door and walked inside.

There was a loud sound that sounded like someone was screaming, and he saw Cattilac run back out of the house and shut the door.

She slid down the door and clutched her head.

She stood up slowly, but her knees buckled and she fainted for like, the third time today.

Tenor got out of his car and carried Cattilac to the back seat.

She laid her there and drove back to his house.

He opened the door and walked into the house.

"Oh, Tenor, honey, you're home." Sunset Shimmer said as he walked in.

She was holding a phone and dialing a number.

She gasped and dropped what she was holding.

"What in the world happened to her?" Sunset Shimmer asked frantically.

"I don't know." Tenor said. "I found her by the portal."

3 HOURS LATER

Cattilac opened her eyes. The light was blinding.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

She tried to sit up, but a pair of strong arms pushed her back down.

"Cattilac, you need to rest." Flash said.

Cattilac didn't argue. Most of her body still hurt anyways.

A loud knock came from the door.

Flash went to answer it and Twilight walked in.

"Hi, Cattilac." she said. "You have a visitor."

"What, you mean, like, other than yourself?" Cattilac said with a hint of a smile.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

Discord walked into the room.

Even though he was the person that she just didn't want to see right now, she gave him a warm smile.

They talked for a while, and it was nice.

"Just before I go." he said. He snapped is fingers and the pain in Cattilac's body subsided.

She could easily move her arms and legs again.

She kneeled down next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He returned the gesture and held her close.

"I guess I'll see you soon." he said.

"Yeah." said Cattilac. "I guess so."

He kissed her on the forehead and he and Twilight left.

Cattilac stood up and went to find Sunset Shimmer.

_Author's Note_

**A short little chapter for you guys. **

**And two chapters in a day! That's gotta be an academy record or something. **


	22. 1 Year Later

Chapter 22: 1 Year Later

SUMMARY

CATTILAC- Is alive (I'm looking at you, Princess. Lol) Had leg problems (Because Discord's magic can't solve everything) and had to get both amputated, replacing them with metal prosthetic ones. Still questioning her relationships with Tenor and Bookworm. She no longer lives with her step family.

DISCORD- Never changed.

SCREWBALL-Fell in love with Prince Arachne (changeling).

BOOKWORM- Still in love with Cattilac

HAZEL PEACH- Started being good again. Not many people made up with her, but she is best friends with Crystal and Cattilac.

THE DOCTOR: Currently getting married to River Song.

GOLDEN LADLE- Still rules the school. Wanting to make Cattilac as humiliated as possible.

LEMON LIME- Is now home schooled.

BLUE SKIES- Now goes to Canterlot High, but Cattilac hasn't seen her yet.

TENOR STRINGS- Now goes to CHS. He and Cattilac are no longer in a band, but they are still friends.

MANE 6: Nothing to report

OREOS: Eaten in 0.2 seconds.

RAINBOOMS: Still a band, but concerts are becoming less frequent.

Anything else I should mention…? Nope? Good.

**That was just a short summary for the next year. I swear I'm dying. My foot is now totally asleep and it is BUGGING THE CRAP OUTTA ME.**

**Well thanks for the reviews. **

**And I do understand that Cattilac might be breaking the law to be living alone at 17. I don't know how the rules in the MLP human world work. **


	23. CHS Halloween Dance

Chapter 23: CHS Halloween Dance.

**I'm on a roll, guys, and there is NO STOPPING ME! WARNING: THERE IS AN EXTREME AMOUNT OF FLUFF.**

**I DO NOT OWN MLP**

It was the end of the day, and students were bored out of their minds. It was Friday, so they were especially restless.

Cattilac would've given anything to be back in her house made of cotton candy.

Up in the sky. It was so peaceful. She almost fell asleep just thinking about it.

Hazel pinched her arm.

"Cattilac, wake up!" she whispered.

Cattilac rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The afternoon announcements were just starting.

"Good afternoon, students." Celestia's voice came over the intercom. "As you know, tomorrow is our big Halloween dance. Be sure to wear your costumes!"

The bell rang, and they were all walking out the doors of the school.

"Are you gonna go?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Cattilac said.

"Aww. Please, please, please, please?"

"Fine." Cattilac grumbled.

She started walking home.

Someone appeared right next to her.

"Hey, Twilight." Cattilac said.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Twilight asked,

"I don't really want to, but my friends are dragging me along anyway."

"Well, please go, because I have a surprise for you!"

Twilight had a surprise for her? That was weird.

"Okay, then."

And just as suddenly as Twilight appeared, she disappeared.

THE NEXT DAY

Cattilac looked at her watch. The dance was in a half hour or so.

She decided to start getting ready.

It was a costume party, right? She knew that her friends would be ticked if she didn't dress up.

"Cattilac!" Crystal yelled. She was too lazy to walk all the way up the stairs to Cattilac's front door.

Suddenly Cattilac transported right down in front of them.

They gasped.

Cattilac was dressed in a short puffy brown dress. She had yellow dress gloves on. She had knee high leather boots on. One was bright green and the other was brown.

But what shocked them the most was that Cattilac wasn't wearing her glasses, which was a first.

She had her wings unfurled and it looked like she had sharpened the tips of her horns to make them look more threatening.

And a lot of her metal legs could be seen.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hazel asked. She was dressed as a Viking, while Crystal was Princess Toadstool.

"I'm a draconnequus." Cattilac said.

They nodded. Cattilac had told them about these creatures before.

"You're dressing up as yourself?" Crystal asked.

Cattilac smiled.

They drove Hazel's Landcruiser to the party.

"I can't wait!" Hazel squealed. "Principal Celestia asked me to take pictures to put in the yearbook!"

They walked in. It looked super crowded.

Soprano Medley rushed up to them. "You made it!" she said.

She had her cello case on her back.

She was dressed up as a bunny.

"Gotta dash." she said. "See ya later!"

"Alright, guys." Soprano announced into the mic. "Grab your partner, because this next song is our first slow song of the night!"

Crystal ran off and Hazel began walking around taking pictures.

Cattilac watched everyone else dance. She wasn't very good, and she would really rather have someone ask her.

As if on cue, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Cattilac turned around and saw a teenage boy with a blue Mohawk. She gasped and looked at Celestia, who gave her a wink.

"Hey Bookworm." she said. He was dressed as the 11th Doctor.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." said Cattilac.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Crystal dancing with someone. She couldn't see who it was, but it looked like she was having fun, so that was good.

Cattilac looked straight at Bookworm and she noticed that they were the exact same height.

They talked, and it didn't seem forced, either.

They danced out on to the balcony.

Cattilac thought about something she wanted to ask Bookworm, but she couldn't do it.

And soon it drove her crazy and she just had to get it over with.

"Bookworm, can I ask you something really important?"

"Anything." he smiled at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?"

He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Cattilac was melting under his touch.

Crystal was dancing with Tenor Strings. They had both had a crush on each other for a while.

They sat out on a bench and talked for a while, and Hazel came and took a picture of them.

Then something caught her eye.

"Whoa." she said.

"What is it, Hazel?" Crystal asked.

Hazel just pointed right in front of them.

Crystal turned her head and saw what Hazel as talking about.

Cattilac and some guy kissing. Cattilac totally had her arms around his neck.

"Aww." she said.

She giggled.

And since it was totally a thing that BFFs do to each other, Hazel snapped two pictures of them.

She was keeping those pictures forever.

Hazel could hardly contain her laughter now.

"I'm gonna go find Soprano." she said.

Bookworm ran a finger up Cattilac's spine, making her wings unfurl.

She always knew that her spine was the weakest part in her body.

She almost fell over.

He pulled away. "Yes." he whispered.

Cattilac smiled.

_Author's Note_

**I stopped there because I have absolutely nothing else to do for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**I AM BOOKING IT, MAN! **


	24. The Doctor

Chapter 24: The Doctor

**No idea what this chapter will be about. Let's wing it. That's a bat pun. ;) I DO NOT OWN MLP: FiM**

_2 Weeks Later_

Cattilac walked through the doors of the school.

Students looked at her and smiled. A few gagged.

She walked past the vending machine and an arm pulled her behind it.

She saw Crystal, Soprano, and Hazel standing there.

"Guys." she said. "Why is everyone all like this?" she asked.

"We went had an assembly on Monday to show the students the pictures taken at the dance." Hazel said.

"Hold on." Cattilac said.

She put a hand on Hazel's head.

Hazel didn't question. She knew Cattilac had special magic to bend reality.

They both disappeared.

"What just happened?" Soprano asked nervously.

"I'll explain." Crystal said, knowing that Cattilac wouldn't just perform her magic in front of someone who didn't know unless she _wanted_ them to know.

_Place: CHS Gymnasium _

_Time: 2:00 PM_

_Date: 10 Days after Halloween Dance_

Cattilac and Hazel were there, too.

They had a blue-ish glow.

The slideshow was just starting.

Cattilac had to admit, Hazel took a pretty good picture.

Then it happened: the picture of Cattilac and Bookworm flashed across the screen.

"I swear if we weren't best friends I would kill you." Cattilac said. "But I will let this go."

"Really?" Hazel asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Cattilac slapped Hazel across the face, leaving a barely noticeable red mark on her cheek.

"Did you have to do it that hard?" Hazel asked while clutching her face in pain.

"If I did it as hard as I could you would be missing a chunk of your face." She gave Hazel a hug and suddenly they were behind the vending machine.

"You are so weird." Hazel said.

"Thank you! I thought you'd never notice."

Hazel smiled. She knew Cattilac would say something like that.

"And I knew that you would know I would say that."

"What?"

Cattilac winked at her.

She walked off to her next class- history.

"Ya know, we have one cool friend." Crystal said. They nodded.

Cattilac knew History class would be awful.

They were getting a new teacher, and new teachers were always awful.

Unfortunately for her, she crashed into the teacher in the hallway.

He dropped the pile of papers he was holding.

Cattilac bent down and picked them up.

"I'm so sorry sir…" she started, but then saw his face.

"Doctor?" she asked. She and Doctor Whooves gad always spent time together, but a few weeks ago he had left to go on another mission.

"But why are you here? Is this where you came for your thing?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Cattilac." he said. He started pushing her toward a classroom. "And yes, that is why I came here and I'm going to need your help."

"My help?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Your help."

They entered a classroom that had an unusual thing under a tarp.

He took the tarp off and pushed Cattilac inside the TARDIS.

Cattilac had only seen the outside of it before. She had heard a bit about it from Rose, but she didn't give a great description.

He started doing something at the console.

"Why do you need my help specifically?" she asked after a while.

"Because you are like me." he said.

"I'm not a Time Lord."

"No, but you, my dear, are not a human. You are anything but human. You have the magic to help me."

"Help you with what?"

He walked over to her. "Listen to me. There is something coming. It might already be here, but it is not good. It could be hiding out in the open, disguising itself as anything or anybody. So if you want to live, then you have to trust me."

"Yes, Doctor." Cattilac said.

"We need one year to plan an attack."

"One year? Cattilac said. "We can't just leave for an entire year."

"In reality it will only be about five minutes. But we can't waste any more time."

He grabbed her arm and held a shot above it.

"This won't hurt a bit." he said. "You're lying." Cattilac said.

He looked straight at her. "Am I?" he asked.

He gave her the shot, but Cattilac didn't even blink.

"Pain reliever spell." she said.

_5 Minutes Later (Or 1 Year Later… whichever you prefer.)_

They landed under the tarp again. Cattilac opened the doors.

"What did I tell you?" The Doctor said, looking around. "Only 5 minutes. Now, are you sure you remember everything?"

Cattilac nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

Just then a woman's scream came from the front yard of the school.

"What was that?" Cattilac asked.

"Looks like someone found the problem, but I don't know what it is yet."

"Do you know what it could be?" Cattilac asked.

"Most likely a creature from space. Let's go poke it with a stick."

Already there were about 400 kids outside seeing what was happening.

There was a cloud of golden dust gathering in a clump.

Soon it took a form, then a real person stepped out of the dust.

Cattilac didn't recognize her at first, though she was strangely familiar.

She had white hair that fell over her shoulders. Her gray skin had no blemishes. She was perfect. Besides the fact that she was almost 9 feet tall.

The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver, and looked at the essence.

"Cattilac!" he said. "It's from… home!"

It took everything Cattilac had to not complain.

There was always some creature from Equestria attacking this school.

Cattilac made her enchanted recorder appear.

She played a sleeping spell that she had learned.

It made the woman stumble back a little.

The Doctor shot her a few times, but it hardly did any damage.

The woman cackled loudly. "Oh, my dear. You're so grown up. The last six thousand years have just flown by."

Cattilac finally recognized the voice.

"You." she growled. "You!"

The person Cattilac had been years ago, when she was young and cruel, the one who was always getting into unthinkable trouble was back.

And she had taken over.

She vibrated with anger.

The lenses on her glasses shattered, the spell no longer working.

She flew up into the air and turned her instrument into a scepter.

Today Queen Eris would pay.

_Author's Note_

**So I decided to leave it that. **

**Don't write too much fanfiction, guys. You'll start going crazy. This morning I somehow misplaced a box of cereal. **

**Stay safe, America. **


	25. The Fall of Queen Eris

Chapter 25: The Fall of Queen Eris

**Two more chapters to go.**

Cattilac started to shoot, but Eris dodged.

A bloodcurdling scream came from behind Cattilac, and she was dumb enough to turn around. There was an elderly woman coming out of her house.

Actually, a few people were coming out of their houses.

Cattilac shrieked as a sword penetrated her back.

She pulled it out with her magic.

The scepter disappeared and her weapon was now a sword stained with her own blood.

Cattilac knew what she had to do.

She placed a glass dome around her and Eris, shutting everyone else out.

She put a force field around herself.

Then, using as much magic as she could, made an explosion.

Nobody was harmed, except Eris, and herself.

It was over. The smoke cleared, and Eris was lying on the grass, cut and bloody.

Cattilac took the glass dome away and flew down to Eris.

She raised the sword above her head.

She sighed. She stuck the sword deep in the ground.

She kneeled down in front of it. She had won.

Eris was the last thing Cattilac saw before blacking out due to blood loss.

_Sometime in the near future_

Cattilac opened her eyes. Where was she?

It looked like she was in a hospital, which made sense. She did get stabbed with a dagger.

It was morning, or at least the clock said it was 8:30.

And she didn't think that it would be so light at 8:30 at night.

She looked over and saw Discord sitting in a chair next to her. He looked a bit tired.

She smiled at him.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"I just wanted to apologize for letting you do that on your own."

"It's fine." she said. "At least I had a plan."

"But it's not fine." he said. "I've let you down too many times already."

"Discord." she said. "At some point you're going to have you except the fact that I'm grown up now."

"I know. But you've died once and almost died twice." They sat there for a moment.

"Anyway, I'll let you get your rest." He stood up.

Cattilac was a bit disappointed that he was leaving so suddenly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Cattilac's body filled with warmth.

She sighed. This hospital was so boring.

_Author's Note_

**I think there will be one more chapter left. I'm planning on writing a sequel later. **

**The next Fic I'm working on is called Poofy, a pony version of Tangled. Casting and idea by MissKoifishpony. **

**I DO NOT OWN MLP:FIM **


	26. The Wedding of Cattilac Cord

**Chapter 26: Cattilac and Bookworm**

**READ THIS OR ELSE NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE**

**After reading the next chapter, you might be thinking…**

"**What the heck? I thought Eris was dead!"**

**Well, this will be explained in the sequel, but let's just say that Commander Hurricane's arrows were replaced with tranquillizer arrows. **

**But then you might think…**

"**Wait, Hurricane shot King Caspian, too! So why isn't he dead?"**

**He will appear in the sequel along with an explanation. **

**Also, for this chapter you will need to know the following:**

**(Rarity and Fancy Pants's daughter. Age 26) ****Glitter Jewel: A light gray unicorn with a turquoise mane; the same style as Rarity's. **

**(Applejack and Spike's daughter. Age 22) ****Hay Seed: A yellow earth pony with the same mane as Applejack's, except it's orange. She has green reptilian eyes. She has the same tail as Spike.**

**(Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son. Age 24) ****Rainbow Cloud: the same coat color as Rainbow Dash, the same mane as Soarin. It is red and dark blue. **

**(Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's daughter and son. Ages 18 and 18) ****Kiwi Casserole and Key Lime: Look just like their parents, except they have a light green coat and a dark green mane.**

**Screwball Age 20**

**Cattilac Age 20**

**(****Twilight and Flash's Daughter. Age 16) ****Twyla: A dark blue unicorn with Twilight's hair, but with green highlights.**

**(Lyra and Bon- Bon's daughter. Age 20) ****Sweetie Cube: A white Earth Pony with a green and pink mane.**

**Alright! Let's do this! **

**And if anypony noticed, the title for this episode was a parody of The Wedding of River Song. **

Glitter Jewel, Screwball, Sweetie Cube, Twyla, Hay Seed, and Kiwi Casserole burst into Cattilac's room. It was around 9:00 in the morning.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" Kiwi said.

"But it's so early!" Cattilac complained.

"Darling." said Glitter Jewel. "You don't want to leave Bookworm standing at the altar, now do you?"

Cattilac groaned. She was now 20 years old and on her birthday Bookworm had surprised her with an engagement ring, and of course Cattilac said YES!

"Look." said Screwball. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Or the sort of hard while staying easy in a challenging sort of way."

Cattilac didn't' move.

"I didn't want to do this." Screwball said. "Twyla. Come here."

Twyla ran her horn down Cattilac's spine. Little electric sparks flew out of it.

Cattilac sat up. "Fine." she said.

They were all at the Canterlot palace getting ready.

Cattilac wanted to get married in Fluttershy's garden, but this was 'an extremely important wedding of a princess' as Celestia said.

Cattilac was sitting at the vanity looking at her makeup. It was perfect.

"I can't believe that you're the first of us to be married. I thought it would be me, but we're happy for you." Glitter said.

"I got Vinyl and Octavia to help with the music, since it's your first dance as husband and wife tonight." Kiwi said. She walked over to Cattilac.

Her hair turned a dark green and deflated, her eyes cold and hard. "So don't screw it up." She said.

Glitter looked over and saw Cattilac with her face buried in her hooves.

"Honestly, Cattilac." she said. "If you're going to have a breakdown, could you please do it after your wedding?"

"Really?" Hay Seed asked. "Our best friend is having a crisis and you're worried about the makeup?"

"Oh, please. I know what I'm doing, Hay Seed. After all, I am the oldest."

"Actually," said Screwball. "Cattilac is the oldest."

"Well, I suppose." Glitter said. "How old is she again?"

"12,120." Screwball said.

Glitter stood there for a moment. "Well, I look older than her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Screwball said.

"Anyway, you should be the example, Glitter." Hay Seed said.

Glitter grumbled as she walked over to Cattilac.

"What's the matter, dear?"she asked.

"Well," Cattilac sniffed. "I know I love Bookworm, but does he really love me?"

"Of course he loves you." Glitter said, wiping off Cattilac's smeared makeup.

"But… I'm not even a pony? How could anyone love a beast?"

"_Now where have I heard that before?"_ Screwball thought. She had heard the story of her parents wedding at least a million times.

"We have to redo your makeup." said Glitter. "The wedding will start in about twenty minutes."

"I can't do it." Cattilac said. She flew out of her dress and out the window.

Hay Seed bit down on the bride's tail.

"Oh no you don't." she said through a mouthful of hair.

Cattilac levitated Glitter's scissors over and cut her tail, allowing her to get away.

Hay Seed spit out the hair. "Ya'll come back here this instant!" she said angrily.

She ran out the door, and ran down the hall to where the men were getting ready.

She pounded on the door impatiently.

Rainbow Cloud came to answer. "Whoa. You look beautiful." he said.

"So do you." Hay Seed said.

"Well, anyway, what do you need?"

"Oh, well, Ma just finished the cake and she wanted your opinion." she lied.

That sounded reasonable to Rainbow, so he followed.

Once they were out of range of everypony else, Hay Seed started to panic again.

"Ok, I know I shouldn't have, but I lied to you. Cattilac ran away and I couldn't tell Bookworm."

"What?" Rainbow asked sadly. "You mean there's no cake?"

"Focus!" she yelled. "You need to go catch her!"

He thought for a moment. "I have a better idea."

Cattilac was flying as fast as she could, which was pretty fast.

She turned around and saw Rainbow Dash and Soarin getting closer.

She looked forward and Rainbow Cloud was blocking her path.

He grabbed her by the shoulders.

She eventually stopped struggling.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

She looked at the ground.

"You know, Bookworm was pretty excited for today. I've never seen him happier."

Cattilac's ears drooped.

She would have guessed that Bookworm had left by now.

Everypony was waiting for the ceremony to start.

Surprisingly, Bookworm wasn't nervous at all.

The bridesmaids were all lined up and ready, along with Sweetie Cube, the Maid of Honor.

Then the doors opened and Cattilac walked in.

They all had to admit, she looked beautiful.

She wore silver slippers on her hooves, a dress similar to Cadence's wedding gown, but with silver trim.

Her eye shadow was a mix of violet and blue.

Bookworm hardly recognized her at first.

She wasn't one to dress up much. She never wore makeup.

Cattilac looked at the ponies that were there.

She saw her family, all of her friends, and the princesses.

Rainbow Cloud was Best Colt, along with Key Lime, the Doctor and two other colts that Cattilac didn't know.

Cherry Bliss was the flower girl, while Nutty was the ring bearer.

Luna was performing the ceremony, which was a first. It was easy to figure out that Cattilac liked Luna better.

Maybe it was because Cattilac used to be like her.

"Dearly behooved." Luna announced. "We are gathered here today to join these two in maretrimony."

Most of Cattilac's fears had subsided, but she was still a bit anxious.

Today she made the biggest decision of her life.

"Do you, Princess Scorpio-Eris, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Cattilac said.

She nervously awaited Bookworm's answer.

"And do you, Katsaounis Bookworm…"

Cattilac didn't hear the rest.

_Katsaounis Bookworm? _She had never heard his full name before.

"I do." she heard. A wave of relief washed over her.

"May I have the rings?" Luna said. Nutty walked forward.

He was levitating the pillow with the rings.

Luna levitated one ring onto Cattilac's horn; she made sure to do it very carefully.

The crack in Cattilac's horn was never helped. It still made her head hurt some days, but at least it had stopped growing.

The other ring was in the form of a necklace and put around Bookworm's neck.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Luna declared.

With no hesitation, they leaned forward and kissed.

The ponies cheered. Around them, flameless fireworks exploded.

Since the Doctor was a personal friend, he had given her some.

Luna smiled. She knew this would happen.

Rainbow Cloud flew out the window and preformed a Sonic Rainboom.

Kiwi bounded up to the couple.

"This wedding was undeniably, unquestionably super-ultra-awesome-amazing-spectacular!" she screamed.

All of the ponies went out to the dance floor, but one mare remained,

She was wearing black thick reading glasses, and a black fedora.

There were black bands on her front legs.

She was leaning against the wall. She had a toothpick in her mouth.

The newlyweds and the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were leaving when the bride saw the mysterious pony.

"Hello." said Cattilac. "How are you?"

The pony looked up slowly. Cattilac was a bit frightened.

She was expecting to see bruises and scars on the pony's face, but she looked up with a smile and kind eyes. Her voice was a bit boyish, but Cattilac could tell that the pony was very happy.

"Oh, hi there! And I'm doing fine, thanks! The name's Nuffin."

"Hi, Nuffin." Cattilac said. "You seen happy."

"Yeah, I am. I'm surprised how well this turned out."

"What do you mean?" Cattilac asked.

"Most ponies know me as the Creator. I write ponies' destinies. Or at least in this universe I do. There are many universes; I am friends with many other Creators."

Two ponies appeared beside her. One was orange with a long maroon mane.

The other had a resemblance to Vinyl but she was wearing a fez.

"This is the Princess of Ponies," said Nuffin while pointing to the orange one. "And this is the Dracon. They each created their own universes."

The others were looking at Cattilac with puzzled expressions.

Sweetie Cube walked up to Cattilac. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Cattilac faced her. "Why them of course." her last word was drowned out as she looked back and saw nopony there.

"Weird." said Cattilac. "I could have sworn I saw her."

They all walked out.

They spent almost all night dancing. When it was about time to leave, Cattilac decided to throw the bouquet.

It landed in Glitter Jewel's hooves. She looked next to her and saw Blueblood standing there. She giggled nervously.

"I did have something I wanted to tell you." Discord said. "What is it?" Cattilac asked.

"We got you a house!" he said.

They were all walking back to the castle when Cattilac saw a little cottage next o the castle.

"What's that?" Bookworm asked.

"Why, that's your house!" Discord said with a smile.

Cattilac laughed. She was never leaving Equestria again.

**Reference to My Big Fat Greek Wedding at the end. **

**The two ponies were property of Mylittleponyprincess and Scooter Dracon. **

**A bit crazy, but what do you expect from a finale? I'll admit this was fun to write. Thanks for anypony who supported me in this! You guys are awesome!**

**And thank you to every single person that viewed. You have my personal appreciation. **

**I will miss writing for this story. I might add a bonus chapter later, but I can't be sure. **

**Special Thanks:**

**MyLittleponyprincess785 (for EVERYTHING)**

**Scooter Dracon (for being awesome)**

**MMM (for supporting) **

**Misskoifishpony (for giving me motivation) **

**THANK YOU GUYS**

**BNP **


End file.
